The Real You
by WhassupItzAvril
Summary: Aunt Cass bought Hiro a life-sized doll that looks exactly like him (which spooked Tadashi a little), and names it "Hiro D". Hiro tries to warm up to the doll. Strange things begin to happen when Cass starts to care for the doll more than her own nephew. It's just a doll... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fic about my favorite Disney animated movie, Big Hero 6... I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU, DISNEY! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! (all credits goes to Disney) :D**

 **I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes... English is not really my native language but i keep getting "A+"s on it at school.**

 **I also apologize because the first chapter of this fic is not really that long or fun or exciting... wait for the later chapters and you'll see what I've got planned...**

 **This fanfic is inspired by** **R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour** **: The Series episode, 'Really you'.**

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

 **First chapter!**

* * *

Everything was going great. Tadashi saved Professor Callaghan from the showcase fire. Callaghan thanked him and was so grateful to his star pupil. Hiro was so glad that his brother's alright. A few burns, but okay.

A few weeks since the fire...

A few weeks since the showcase...

A few weeks since Hiro got accepted to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology University...

Joy filled the air...

The two brothers share a study lab together, study together, work together, build robots together, and now both Tech students. All with their huggable healthcare marshmallow companion, Baymax, their beloved Aunt Cass and their friends, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred by their side.

Yeah, everything's great.

* * *

 **Told ya'll it was gonna be short...  
**

 **I'm just busy with school and all but on my free times, I PROMISE the later chapters will be more exciting and... mysterious... oooooooohh...**

 **The next chapter will be about the "thing" that started it all...**

 **Later!**

 **-Kezzz :)**


	2. The Doll

**I'm back!**

 **Chapter 2!**

* * *

It was around 09:30 PM in the city of San Fransokyo. The Lucky Cat Cafe was closed and Cass left her older nephew, Tadashi, in charge so she can go out shopping.

Usually, for Hiro, it's Bot Fighting time, but not this time. Now, the two brothers are in their bedroom. Tadashi is reading a book and Hiro is on his computer. It's been about two hours since Cass left home to go shopping at a grocery store near by SFIT.

A few moments later, their home door was heard opened.

"boys, i'm home!", Cass shouted (excitedly) as she pushes the door shut, carrying a grocery bag full of groceries on one arm, and on the other arm, a 5 feet tall-2 feet wide box with a logo on it, and her brown leather shoulder bag hung up on her shoulder.

"comin' down!", yelled the younger Hamada from upstairs. Cass tosses her purse on the sofa, places the groceries on the kitchen counter, and the 5 feet tall box on the floor standing up. Footsteps was heard from the stairs.

"hi, sweetie!", Cass greeted her younger nephew cheerfully and kisses his forehead. "i've got a surprise for you!"

"a surprise?" Hiro quirked his eyebrows. "but it's not my birthday."

"i know, i know, come here!" said Cass as she grabs Hiro's shoulders and pushes Hiro until he's standing in front of the box that has his exact size. Footsteps of the older Hamada brother was heard from the stairs.

"hey, Aunt Cass.", greeted Tadashi. "What's goin' on?", he asked as he stands behind Hiro with arms folded.

"Aunt Cass got a surprise for me.", Hiro stated as a smile forms on his face.

"okay, you two, close your eyes...", Cass started, and the two brothers do so. "Ready?"

"yeah."

"ready."

Cass opens the box. "open 'em!", the brothers open their eyes, widened. Hiro's smile fades as Tadashi jumped, startled. The older Hamada backs away a step, froze. Cass opens her arms wide showing the figure standing in front of them. The brothers just stare at the figure.

What's standing before them is a life-sized doll that looks identical to Hiro. 5 feet tall, stiff fair-toned plastic skin, glassy brown plastic eyes, messy black synthetic kanekalon hair, T-shirt, dark blue hoodie, khaki cargo capris, dark brown trainers with yellow laces, every single detail... except his weight.

"Hiro," Cass started. "meet... Hiro D!"

"umm...", Hiro mumbled.

"'Hiro D', 'Hiro Doll', get it?", Cass laughed. "it looks a lot like Hiro, right? Y'like it?". The two brothers don't know what to say.

"i uh..." Hiro started. "where did you get this?", he asked his aunt.

"A new doll store called 'Get A Twin'. Right around the corner from SFIT. They just opened three days ago.", Cass explained.

"not to be critical, but it's kinda... creepy.", Tadashi admitted, quite creeped out. Hiro turns to Tadashi with a look, as the older brother realizes and smiles sheepishly. "i meant the doll! Not you, little bro. You're as cute as you can be.", said Tadashi as he ruffles his little brother's hair. "Aunt Cass, why did you buy this?"

"well, ever since Hiro applied in SFIT, all he ever hung out with is with you, Baymax and other young adults. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing. It's great and all but... I know you've been having a hard time making friends your age, so i bought him a twin doll.", Cass explained. The Hamada brothers just don't know what to say.

"wow, Aunt Cass... it's... pretty cool. It's like another Hamada brother.", said Hiro in a quite sheepish tone as a smile slowly forms on his face. "thanks, Aunt Cass.". The next thing he knows Cass's smile slowly fades.

"oh, honey, if.. you don't like it, you could just say so.", Cass stated, feeling a little guilty.

"no, no, no, it's not that.", Hiro started. "I like it, i really do. I mean...", he picks up the doll bridal style, sheepishly. "a doll, yaaayy...", Hiro 'rejoiced'.

"oh, alright, sweetie. I'm glad you like it.", said Cass, followed by a yawn.

"you should go to bed, Aunt Cass.", the older Hamada brother stated as he glances at the clock, it's almost 10:00 PM. He turns to Hiro. "us, too. It's getting late."

"okay, you two.", said Cass as she kisses her nephews on their foreheads and heads off to her bedroom as Hiro and Tadashi head upstairs to their room with Hiro D, being carried by Hiro. "good night, boys!"

"good night, Aunt Cass!".

The two brothers made it to their room, until...

"you don't like it, do you?", asked the older Hamada, breaking the silence.

"not really, no.", Hiro admitted.

"c'mon, Hiro, don't be picky. Aunt Cass is just... being Aunt Cass, that's all."

"i thought you said that it's creepy.", Hiro reminded.

"very true, i don't know whether to be grateful or to be creeped out.", Tadashi admitted. "'cause it's creeping me out."

"me, too.", said the younger Hamada. He stares at the doll in the eyes and sweeps a strand of its bangs to aside. "but... he's not that bad."

"' _he_ '? Did you just say ' _he_ '?", asked Tadashi. "Okay, that is not a 'he'. It's an ' _it_ '."

"well, _it_ 's not alive.", Hiro stated. "It's just a piece of plastic.". Hiro places Hiro D sitting down on his swivel chair.

 _She probably spent a lot of money on it_ , Hiro thought.

"let's get some sleep. Maybe sooner or later you'll get used to it.", Tadashi stated as he approaches his younger brother.

"yeah, you're right.", said Hiro.

"night, little bro.", said the older Hamada as he ruffles Hiro's messy but soft raven hair, and runs his hand down to the younger's cheek.

"good night.", Hiro replied. Tadashi turns off the lights, and flops on his bed as Hiro does the same. They both fall into deep slumber within minutes, while Hiro D is sitting on Hiro's swivel chair, staring blankly at the two brothers.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be added REAL SOON...**

 **Hope ya'll like this chapter!**

 **Toodles!**

 **-Kezzz :)**


	3. Where It All Began

**Hey, guys! it's Kezzz**

 **Sorry it took so long,... well, a week...**

 **I'm just so busy with school, homework, and tests... *music plays* work, work, work, work, work, yeah you see me work, work, work, work, work...**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

 **Again, i apologize if there are any grammar mistakes...**

* * *

08:30 AM, it's Monday morning.

What a beautiful day... The Lucky Cat Cafe opened with some customers enjoying their meals, as the Hamada bros have breakfast get ready for school.

Well... as for Hiro D...

The Doll's still sitting on Hiro's swivel chair.

Tadashi's waiting downstairs with his moped keys. Hiro said he forgot something, so he went back upstairs.

In the brothers' bedroom, Hiro's stuffing some notebooks into his backpack.

"Hiro, come on!", yelled the older brother from downstairs.

"kay! I'm coming!", replied Hiro. He slings his backpack on his shoulders as he approaches the stairs.

Before he takes the first step, he glances at his twin doll. It's sitting quietly on his swivel chair.

 _Should i?_ , Hiro thought to himself. He backs away from the stairs and approaches Hiro D, staring at it, hesitating.

* * *

"what's taking him so long?", said Tadashi as he leans on the wall. Then footsteps was heard from the stairs. "Hiro, what... are you doing?". The older Hamada sees his younger brother holding his twin doll in his arms.

"what?", Hiro asked.

"you're bringing _that_ to campus?"

"yeah, why not?"

"because the others will freak the heck out, that's why not."

"no, they won't. It's just a doll. Come on, give it a chance."

"okay, but you're not planning on bringing it in class, right?."

"of course not. I'll just leave it in our lab."

"good. Just put it in its box when you're carrying it."

"sure."

Hiro did what he's told. He put the doll back into the 'Get A Twin' box from last night.

Tadashi starts up his moped. Hiro sits behind him, holding Hiro D's box sideways.

Then off to school.

* * *

Tadashi parked his moped in the parking lot. They got off and made it in the lobby.

Some students are in the hallway talking, as the brothers past by. They enter the students' main lab. Hiro places Hiro D's box on the floor standing up, of the brother's work station until they sniff the air... unpleasingly...

"ugghh... oh, what is this?", Hiro started as he waves his hand, fanning away the smell and Tadashi covers his nose. Fred approaches the brothers, walking confidently.

"whassup, Hamadas?", Fred greeted as he strikes a pose.

"ugh, Fred, what's that smell?", Tadashi complained.

"oh, like it?", said Fred as he pulls out a spray can that has a 'FRED' logo on it. "I made it myself. It's cologne."

"smells more like...", Hiro sniffed, unpleasingly. "colon.", he stated, jokingly.

"okay, it's both disgusting and awesome, but dude, it's too much."

"whatevs, you're lost." said Fred as he sprays more cologne on him, and confidently walks away. Hiro gives Tadashi a ' _seriously_?' look.

"he's just being Fred.", Tadashi stated followed by laughter from both brothers. They set up their work space around them until Wasabi enters the lab, coughing and fanning his hand over his nose. He approaches the Hamadas.

"ugghh... oh, man... Tadashi, what's Fred's cologne made of? Blechh...", Wasabi asked.

"i don't know. Don't bother asking him, he'll tell us eventually.", replied Tadashi, followed by coughs from Wasabi.

"hey, Hiro, what's in the box?", Wasabi asked, pointing at the big box that looks like Hiro can fit in it.

Hiro leans on the box with his arm resting on top, he pats the box. "um... nothing important."

Then, enters the junkie girl with short black hair with some purple streaks into the lab, fanning over her nose with a disgusted face.

"ugh, what stinks?", GoGo complained. "did Honey's butyric acid blow up again?", she asked followed by a ' _pop_ ' from her bubblegum.

"no, it's just Fred's cologne.", the older Hamada answered.

"cologne? More like... colon.", GoGo stated.

"that's what is said.", said the younger Hamada.

"hey, what's that?", asked the speedy asian girl, pointing at the box next to Hiro.

"oh, it's nothing.", Hiro replied. Tadashi cuts in.

"so, where's Honey?"

"i dunno. Haven't seen her in a while." answered GoGo.

"oh, okay.", Tadashi turns to Hiro. "Hiro, why don't you put your box in our lab?"

Hiro nodded. "kay."

He picks up the box and walks out the door, approaching his and Tadashi's study lab.

He enters their study lab. He looks around, it's not really a mess. Just a few robot parts scattered on the floor, and Baymax's red luggage near the window.

Hiro opens the box and lifts Hiro D out of it. He places the doll on his desk, sitting.

Hiro exhales. "wow... you're a little bit heavier than i remember."

Hiro stares at the doll then narrows his eyes.

 _Tadashi was right, you are creepy,_ Hiro thought. _But no. No, no, no, i have to warm up to it. Aunt Cass bought it for me, and i must appreciate it. She's a good parent._

Hiro starts cleaning up his stuff on his desk and put some things in a random box.

"i guess dolls aren't just for girls, huh?", said Hiro with a smile on his face, as if he's talking to Hiro D. "y'know, i'm starting to like you, Hiro D." He hears nothing but silence, but he pretends that the doll's responding.

"what's that?", Hiro asked. "you like me?-well, thanks."

A few moments later, the older Hamada brother enters the lab.

"hey, little bro.", Tadashi greeted. He approaches his little brother, then stops when he sees... the other thing.

"when i told you to put it in our lab, i was expecting that it's still in its box.", said Tadashi.

"well, i told you to give it a chance.", Hiro responded. Tadashi just face palms.

"maybe... when you got extra time, you can build a robot out of it. That would be cool."

Hiro's eyes widened, then hesitates. "yeah, it would. But... bad idea. What would Aunt Cass say?"

Tadashi thinks about it... what would Aunt Cass think of when Hiro really did turn Hiro D into a robot.

"it's alright, Tadashi. I'm starting to warm up to it."

Hiro finished cleaning up and sets the box full of parts right next to Hiro D. Then, the ringing of the school bell was heard.

"time for class," said Hiro. "Come on, don't wanna be late.", he walks out.

Tadashi stares at Hiro D. The doll looks a little weird. Well... weirder. He shakes his thoughts out, then heads to Baymax's luggage.

 _Maybe i should bring him, just in case._ He thought. Then grabs the luggage with the healthcare robot. He walks out of the lab. Leaving the doll.

Hiro D's still sitting on Hiro's desk quietly. Under the desk, a ' _whoosh_ ' from a shadow was seen, and Hiro's box full of robot parts fell on the floor, scattering all the parts, making a mess.

On the desk, the eerily uncanny doll fell sideways, hitting its head on the empty, 'Get A Twin' box, that was placed beside the fallen box on the floor.

* * *

 **Still a boring chapter?... whatevs... yeah, sorry about that...  
**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **I PROMISE the future chapters will be more exciting!**

 **Later skaters!**

 **-Kezzz :)**


	4. How Did This Happen?

**'Sup, guys? it's Kezzz again... hehehe, the fanfic beginner...**

 **Anyway, The Independence Day of Indonesia is in 3 days... Got a lotta things to do... As a fashion major, my teacher told me and my friends to design some dresses for a fashion show... As the entertainment in my school, celebrating The Independence Day... so I'll be SUPER BUSY for the next 3 days...**

 **I'm not giving up on this fic though... OMG! That's what Tadashi would say! "i'm not giving up on you"... hahahahaha... :D**

 **Okay! Chapter 4!**

* * *

01:10 PM in San Fransokyo, at SFIT university.

In the students' main lab. Just like any other day, the tech students are working on their projects in their own work stations.

As for Fred... well, he's just being Fred.

The Hamada brothers are working together on their latest project.

After about 4 minutes, GoGo enters the lab and heads over to the two brothers.

"There you are," said GoGo. "Tadashi, i need my flashdrive back before my next class. Where is it?"

"oh, it's in my lab.", Tadashi replied as he was about to go fetch it. "i'll just go-"

"no, no, no, i'll go get it.", GoGo runs out of the lab, approaching the Hamada's lab.

A few moments later, enters the tall girl in platform heels, long honey-blonde hair, pink glasses, and bright, happy colors all over.

"HI, GUYS!" Honey Lemon greeted.

"whassup, Lemon?", Fred greeted back, followed by a couple of 'hey's and a 'hi' from the others.

"Tadashi, Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, you're looking well."

"can you at least tell us were you've been?", Wasabi asked.

"library, studying, huge chemistry test. Sorry i couldn't spend any time with you guys." Honey apologized. "but i'm totally free now!". Tadashi just giggled. Right about then, GoGo comes back.

"Tadashi, is the power out in your lab?", she asked. "i couldn't find my flashdrive anywhere, it's pitch black." Hiro and Tadashi glances at each other.

"what?", Tadashi runs out of the main lab with the others following him, heading to the Hamadas' lab.

The lab was dark. Although, neither Tadashi or Hiro turned off the lights before they left their lab, nor the power was out. They look around, the other labs' are fine.

Hiro flips the light switch a few times, it didn't work. "ugh... great."

In a few seconds, the powers on again. The Hamada brothers sigh in relief.

Something catches Hiro's attention, his side of the lab was a mess. Robot parts everywhere.

 _Wait a sec, didn't i cleaned the place?_ The parts were scattered on the floor with the box standing upside down.

There's something else that really catches his attention.

Hiro D's gone.

He can't see the doll anywhere in the lab.

"whoa, what a mess, Hamada..." GoGo started.

"it wasn't like this before.", Tadashi claimed in confusion. "Hiro cleaned his side of the lab this morning."

Hiro scans the lab to check if there are any other suspicious things.

He spotted Hiro D's box, still standing on the exact spot where Hiro placed it.

He opens the box, and what's inside surprised him.

Hiro D was found there. Hiro picks up the doll gently out of the box.

"hey, Hiro, what's that?", Fred asked.

"wait a minute, is that...?", Honey started. "is that a Get A Twin doll?"

"umm... maybe...", Hiro acted like he doesn't own a doll, but it's too late. He picks up Hiro D, and holds it in his arms. "yes... yes it is." Hiro walks towards his friends and brother with the doll in his arms.

"guys... meet... Hiro D.", Hiro introduced. "my twin doll."

"you let Hiro buy a doll?", GoGo asked Tadashi.

"no, Aunt Cass bought it for him."

"she bought it from Get A Twin? That doll store that just opened a few days back?", Honey asked.

"yeah.", Tadashi answered.

"whoa, those dolls cost a fortune.", claimed Wasabi.

"i want one.", Honey yelled happily, imagining of what it's like to own a life-sized Honey Lemon doll.

"me too!", said Fred.

"pfft, i don't.", said GoGo followed by a 'pop' from her bubblegum.

"me neither." Said Wasabi.

"purchasing another Fred would be cool, i can dress him in anything i want, even..." Fred clears throat and strikes a superhero pose. "FRRREEEED! SUPER TOTALLY AWESOME DEFENDER OF SAN FRANSOKYO!", Fred yelled in a 'tough guy' tone.

"my worst nightmare came true.", GoGo stated sarcastically.

While their friends are talking, the older Hamada approaches his little brother.

 _This doesn't make any sense,_ Hiro thought.

"i thought you put that thing on your desk." said Tadashi.

"i did," Hiro claimed. "i really did."

"how did it end up back in the box?", Tadashi asked.

"i... i don't know. This doesn't make any sense.", the younger Hamada replied as he looks back into Hiro D's glassy plastic eyes.

"you probably didn't close the box after you get Hiro D out. So it must've fell in and knocked the other box down.", Tadashi stated, Hiro thinks about it.

 _That doesn't make sense, but..._ "maybe." said Hiro.

Hiro kept staring at the doll. It just 'responded' with silence.

"there's my flashdrive!", GoGo spotted her flashdrive on Tadashi's desk, grabs it and puts it in her pocket.

"come on, Hiro, i'll help you clean up." said the older Hamada as he starts picking up some parts.

Hiro places Hiro D, lying down, on his desk. He suspiciously stares at the doll in the eyes for a few moments before he picks up the fallen box and tosses some parts into it.

 _It's just a doll,_ Hiro thought. _It's just a doll, it can't move and it doesn't have a mind of its own._

Their friends help them out, too, while Hiro D's lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

Everything just went on normally. The last school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Hiro and Tadashi, who is carrying Baymax's luggage, are heading back home to the Lucky Cat Cafe, where their Aunt is waiting for them while preparing dinner with her special hot wings that can melt their faces off.

Now that the cafe just closed, The Hamada family are in their dining room.

Aunt Cass is eating fresh salad with mayonnaise while Hiro and Tadashi are enjoying their hot wings with some iced lemon tea.

Cass is sitting in front of Hiro and next to Hiro D, while Tadashi's sitting next to Hiro, working on his assignment on his laptop while munching on his food.

As for Hiro D... in front of the doll is an empty plate.

"you won't believe it, Aunt Cass. What happened today was really weird.", Tadashi stated. "this morning, Hiro put Hiro D on his desk, cleaned up his stuff," he paused for second before he continues. "then the power in our lab went out while the other labs' are working fine, and Hiro found the doll back in its box."

"wow, that _is_ weird," said Cass. "but you boys should just... forget about it. It was probably just..." Cass thinks before continuing. "...gravity or something."

"yeah, maybe." said Hiro.

"Tadashi, we're having dinner right now, what are you doing?", Cass asked her older nephew.

"Professor Callaghan gave me an assignment today."

"wow, that's his way of thanking you for rescuing him from a burning building?", Hiro joked.

"no, it's extra credit," Tadashi claimed. "but i'm still considering it." Hiro just giggle.

"so Hiro, how was your first day with your new friend?" Cass asked.

"who? Fred?"

Tadashi elbows Hiro and Cass gave him a look, gesturing at Hiro D.

"oh... yeah, it was fantastic.", Hiro replied with a flat tone. Cass raised an eyebrow over this reaction. Tadashi just give him a 'what?' look.

Hiro glances at Hiro D. _Okay, i regret saying that i'm starting to like the doll,_ he thought.

"well, i hope you're enjoying Hiro D as much as i am," said Cass as she continues eating her salad. "i mean, look at him. He's adorable, like you."

 _In fact, he's cuter than you_ , Cass admitted in her mind.

The Hamadas just continue on with their dinner.

Hiro keep thinking about what happened at school. It doesn't make sense to him. SFIT never had a power outage before, especially the study labs.

Usually, in one building, if one of the rooms is having a blackout, all the other rooms would be too.

Hiro stares at Hiro D suspiciously while munching on his food.

* * *

After dinner, Tadashi helps his aunt with the dishes.

He places some plates into the cabinet, while Cass is drying some silver wear, until a shocking scream was heard.

"Hiro!", shouted Tadashi as he and Cass run to the dining room to find a terrified Hiro not on his seat but backed away from the dining table.

"Hiro!", Cass snapped. "what did you do?!"

What they see on the table is Tadashi's glass, that was placed beside Hiro's plate and was once filled of iced lemon tea, was spilled all over Tadashi's laptop.

"i didn't do it," Hiro admitted. "The doll did. _It moved_."

"Hiro, if it was an accident, you can just say so.", the older Hamada said as he grabs a rag and wipes his laptop.

"i swear, it moved! It knocked the glass down."

"Hiro, your broke your brother's computer!" Cass yelled.

"but i saw it!"

"you know what i see? I see two Hiros! One who's a living, breathing human being, and one who is sitting still quietly. Which Hiro are you?", Cass yelled in anger.

Hiro's eyes widened when hearing Cass' yelling. He never heard her _this_ angry.

"okay!", Tadashi snapped. "Everybody, calm down! Alright?", he commanded, maturely. He turns to his aunt. "Aunt Cass, it's just a laptop. I can fix it," he picks up his laptop. "no problem at all."

"it's your assignment, Tadashi. It's gone.", Cass yelled.

As for the younger Hamada, upset, he grunts angrily and runs upstairs to the Hamada Brothers' room.

"Aunt Cass, i think you were being a little too harsh on him.", Tadashi stated, then walks away with his laptop and a rag in his hands, leaving Hiro D and Aunt Cass alone.

Cass just took a deep breath, calming down.

 _Maybe i was being a little harsh on him,_ Cass thought. _Hiro... my littlest nephew._

She sits next to Hiro D and sighs. She turns to Hiro D, staring at the doll with focusing eyes.

In a few moments, she places a hand on Hiro D's head, stroking its hair.

"look at you..." Cass started. "so well-behaved... so quiet... so perfect... like a gentleman."

She wraps her arms around Hiro D's shoulders, hugging him- _it_ \- hugging it.

She rests her head on the doll's shoulder and closes her eyes, hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

Out of nowhere, a fair skin colored plastic hand appeard, stroking Cass' arm softly with just a couple of strokes.

* * *

 **Well? Whaddya think?  
**

 **Hope ya'll like it! :D**

 **Love ya, readers! 'cuz I'm a reader, too!**

 **Chapter 5 is coming your way!**

 **Later!**

 **-Kezzz ;D**


	5. Alive?

**Kezzz is back, people!**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter...**

 **I was celebrating the Independence Day of Indonesia! LOTS of games and stuff... i won the talent show with my sweet rapping skills... hahahaha :D**

 **Okay, here's chapter 5!**

 **Again, i apologize if there are any typos or bad grammar... 'cuz i saw a typo on the previous chapters...**

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

Footsteps of the older Hamada was heard coming up the stairs, heading to the Hamada brothers' room and holding his now dried laptop in his hands. He sees his little brother lying face side down on his bed, burrying his face in his pillow.

"Hiro?", Tadashi started as he sit on the edge of Hiro's bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Hiro, if it was an accident, why didn't you just say so?". Hiro lifts himself up.

"because i didn't do it!", he claimed. "the doll did.", that time he sounded a little frightened.

"that's impossible.", the older Hamada stated. "i don't get it. Dolls can't move."

"well, i don't get it either!" said Hiro, almost out loud as sits up on his bed.

"ugh, whatever, i don't care if you or Aunt Cass believe me or not. _I saw what i saw_.", Hiro claimed with a firm look on his face. He flops back down on his bed, hitting his head on his pillow.

Tadashi just heads over to his side of the room with his laptop in his hands.

 _Maybe he needs some alone time._

He places his laptop on his nightstand. He lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _I wanna help him, but how? It's a doll, it's not alive. Hiro said he didn't do it. Aunt Cass didn't do it. Then who did...?_ , Tadashi thought to himself, thinking about what Hiro said.

 _Is the doll really what Hiro thought?_

After about an hour, the two brothers drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

In Cass room, the parent is all ready for bed. She places Hiro D lying down on the left side of the bed.

 _I guess he doesn't like the doll._ Cass thought. _Why did he broke Tadashi's laptop?... wait, why would he do something like that?_

Cass looks back at Hiro D, lying down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

.

 _Or maybe he's jealous of the doll?_

.

* * *

09:45 AM, it's Tuesday morning. Class starts at 10:30.

The Hamada bros are getting ready for school like any other day.

Now they're heading downstairs for breakfast.

The first thing Tadashi saw when he made it to the dining room is... of course, Hiro D sitting at the dining table and Cass making breakfast.

"morning, Auntie!"

"morning, sweetie!" Cass kisses Tadashi in the cheek.

As Cass goes back to preparing the table, Tadashi stares at Hiro D, making sure if the doll's really... " _quiet_ ".

Hiro enters the room, tilting his head around with a hand rubbing behind his neck, trying to relax it. He sits on the seat next to the seat that's in front of Hiro D.

"feeling okay, Hiro?", Tadashi asked, concerned, places a hand behind Hiro's neck.

"my neck's feeling a little stiff."

"okay, take a breath and look up," Hiro does so as Tadashi places a hand under his little brother's chin. "...breath out.". Hiro exhales. "there you go.". The older Hamada sits next to his little brother, in front of Hiro D.

* * *

As they're finishing up their breakfast, the brothers grabs their bags and was about to leave but then...

"Hiro?", Cass started, successfully getting Hiro's attention. "as your aunt, your parent, i'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I just want you to have a friend, you know, that's your age. So i expect you to like Hiro D, or even better, love the doll, and i promise that the doll will love you back."

"Aunt Cass, i'm trying to warm up to Hiro D and-..."

"well try harder!", Cass almost snapped before taking taking a deep breath, calming down.

Not wanting to disappoint his aunt, Hiro picks up his twin doll gently, holding it in his arms, a bit frightened. "alright, i will."

Cass lightens up, "oh, that's great, honey!", she hugs Hiro and kisses his forehead. "i promise that this doll can and will be your best friend."

 _Over my dead body it will._

Tadashi places a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "c'mon, little bro, time for school."

"okay, you two, i'll see you boys after school."

The Hamada brothers (and Hiro D) exit the cafe, Tadashi starts up his moped.

Then off to SFIT.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It's 03:30 PM. Class starts again at 04:00 PM.

Everything actually went normally.

Hiro put his twin doll on his desk, as usual, and no blackout, no mess, no weird stuff happening. Which made Hiro suspicious.

 _Actin' natural, huh? Smart doll..._ Hiro thought. _You're not getting away with this that easily._

* * *

In the students' main lab, the whole squad is working on their projects in their own workspaces.

Hiro D is sitting on Hiro's desk, on his side of the work station so he can keep an eye on him.

Hiro's not himself all of the sudden. He's all quiet and he's with Hiro D the whole time. Well, that's unusual.

Hiro's working on is own project in the Hamadas' station, but he's like... "ignoring" his older brother and his friends.

Tadashi's feeling a little down because of this. He heads over to his friends.

"guys, i'm a little worried about Hiro."

"yeah, he's with that doll all day." GoGo stated.

"you said he's warming up to the doll.", claimed Wasabi.

"i know, but... something happened last night," said Tadashi. "Hiro thinks the doll is... _alive_."

"what?" said Honey lemon.

"whoa! That's insane, man! A living doll!" said Fred in awe.

"wait, that's impossible." Wasabi stated.

"do you really believe that?", asked GoGo to Tadashi.

"i... i don't know for sure," the older Hamada replied. "But someone broke my laptop last night and it's either Hiro or Hiro D. But Hiro didn't admit it was him."

.

"what're you guys talking about?" asked the younger Hamada to the five young adults with Hiro D in his arms, then places it on a desk nearby them.

"Hiro, lemme ask you something," said Tadashi. "are you sure you're not the one who spilled tea all over my laptop." Hiro give a look.

"should we be talking about this _now_?", asked Hiro, sarcastically.

"if you didn't do it, then who did?", Tadashi asked.

Hiro just turns to Hiro D for a second, then to his brother. " _i saw what i saw_. It _moved_."

"Hiro, it's a doll!", GoGo scoffed. "It's not real, see?", she grabs the doll and starts slapping it in the face. "It can't feel pain," she sticks the doll's face on Fred's neck. "It can't sniff," she stated. "and it is _not_ alive." She said firmly as she places the doll back on the desk. While Fred, both offended and concerned on how he smells, starts sniffing his shirt and shoulders.

"GoGo's right, Hiro. How can a plastic doll be alive?", said Honey.

"i don't... ugh, i don't know. But i swear, it moved last night.", Hiro explained.

"woman up," GoGo stated. "what else? It's listening to this conversation right now or something?", GoGo scorned.

What they are not noticing is Hiro D's eyes _slowly_ roll to Hiro's direction, glancing at him for a quick second before Honey Lemon picks up the doll, staring at it in the eyes, eyebrows quirked, examining it.

 _Looks like a normal doll to me_ , Honey thought. _Maybe it's just his imaginations?_

* * *

The final school bell was heard, signaling the end of the school day.

The Hamada brothers are on their way home and Hiro's carrying Hiro D in a normal box instead of the Get A Twin box.

Schoolwork questions are some things, but there's one last question that's on his mind; _Is Hiro D really alive?_

 _If you guys won't help me, then i should deal with this myself_ , Hiro thought, as if he's talking to his brother, his aunt, and his friends.

* * *

When they made it home, the cafe was closed. Tadashi checks his phone and there's a text message.

It's from Aunt Cass, she said that she went out to buy some supplies and there are some leftovers in the fridge... and put Hiro D in her bedroom. Hiro does so.

"ya hungry?" asked Tadashi to his younger brother.

"yeah, a little."

What captured Tadashi's attention is Hiro looks a little... weak.

"you okay?"

"a bit tired.", replied Hiro.

"okay, you go eat, i'll join you later. Right now, i'm gonna go check on my blueprints."

"kay."

Tadashi runs upstairs, leaving Hiro in the kitchen.

Hiro grabs some leftover chicken wings from the fridge and put them in the microwave

* * *

Once they are done. Hiro sits at the dining table with a plate of chicken wings.

As he munches on the first one, he feels a little woozy and his vision is getting blurry.

He puts the wing back on the plate, and lies his head down on the table, using his arm like a pillow, hoping the dizziness will go away.

.

His vision goes black.

* * *

About 25 minutes later...

Tadashi's still upstairs, Cass enters the Hamada home with paper bags of groceries..

"boys! I'm home!" she yelled. Tadashi made it downstairs.

"hi, welcome home, Auntie C!" the older Hamada greeted and helps carrying the bags.

"where's Hiro?"

"in the kitchen i think."

* * *

Hiro's still sitting on the same spot, with the same position. He opens his eyes, blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision.

 _What is this? My hands feel sticky..._

He looks at his hands to see blue paint all over his fingers.

Tadashi enters the room with the grocery bags, Cass goes into her bedroom.

"hey, Hiro." he greeted. "feeling alright?"

"i... i felt a little woozy before i..."

Then a scream was heard, it's Aunt Cass.

.

"HIRO! GET UP HERE! NOW!", Cass yelled angrily from her bedroom upstairs.

The two brothers runs to Cass' bedroom.

When they enter the room, Hiro D's sitting on the chair of Cass' makeup table. The brothers gasp when see the words " **BAD AUNT** " written on the wall with blue paint next to Cass' bed.

"HIRO!", yelled Cass.

"no! Aunt Cass, i didn't do it!", Hiro yelled.

"Hiro, why did you-..?", said Tadashi in disbelief. Hiro looks at his hands... and it's the same blue paint.

"IT WASN'T ME! HIRO D DID IT!", Hiro yelled, eyes almost teary. "why won't you believe me?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, MISTER! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE EXCEPT SCHOOL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Hiro's eyes widened over Cass' anger. He storms out the room and runs upstairs, crying. Tadashi just stands there, can't believe what he just saw. Don't really know what to do, he leaves the room, following his little brother upstairs.

* * *

When he enters their bedroom, the first thing he sees is an upset Hiro sobbing on his bed, with his face buried in his pillow.

"Hiro?", no answer, just tears. He sits on the edge of Hiro's bed.

"Hiro, i know you're upset, but why did you paint that on Aunt Cass' wall?". Hiro slowly lifts himself up from his bed, sitting up.

"if you admit it, i won't get mad. I promise."

"but it wasn't me, Tadashi. I didn't do it, i swear." Hiro cried with a shaky breath.

Tadashi can see tears running down his little brother's face.

 _I want to help him, but what should i do?_ , Tadashi thought. He thinks for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"okay, Hiro," Hiro's face lightens up. "i'll help you prove Hiro D's alive."

"does that means you believe me?", Hiro asked as he wipes a tear.

Tadashi looks into his eyes and wonder _Do i believe him? He looks like he's telling the truth. Pull yourself together, Hamada. We're talking about a doll here! A freakin' doll!_

"i'm not quite sure." Tadashi admitted. Hiro's eyes went down.

"but here's what i'm gonna do," Hiro looks into his brother's eyes. "i wanna help you, okay? We'll start on getting some answers from this Get A Twin store. They've got something behind all this.", Tadashi suggested. "would you like that?" Hiro sniff then nods _yes.  
_

" _but_ if there isn't any proof that Hiro D's alive. Will you quit this whole nonsense?" he asked, maturely.

Hiro thinks about it for a moment, then nods.

Tadashi still sees the sadness in Hiro's eyes. He holds his arms out, offering a hug. "come here."

Hiro gets into his brother's arms, enjoying the bro hug.

"feeling better?"

Hiro nods. "mm-hmm."

Tadashi breaks the hug to take a good look of his little brother. Hiro just looks down.

"okay, don't cry anymore. Breathe in...", Hiro does so. "breathe out.", Hiro exhales. "Good.".

Tadashi lifts up Hiro's chin slightly, taking a good look on his face.

Not just the dried tears, something else... Hiro's looking a little pale and tired.

"you okay?"

"a little dizzy."

"okay, sleep now. You need some rest."

Hiro nods. Tadashi just ruffles Hiro's black raven hair, Hiro smiles.

"g'night."

"night."

They both lie down on their beds, then drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

What they're not noticing is the glassy brown eye peeking at them from the stairs.

* * *

 **Whoa... that was cuh-reepy... :o**

 **I got goosebumps writing this...**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Next chapter's coming REAL SOON...**

 **-Kezzz ;D**


	6. I Wish You Were My Nephew

**H** **ey, guys! Kezzz is back!**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter... that's why this chapter's so long...**

 **Okay, i'm just saying... this chapter will be... horrifying... (well, at least, if you think it's horrifying)**

 **Hope you guys love this chapter! and i hope you guys don't get bored reading this... 'cuz it took me two weeks for this... i got a lotta stuff goin' on...**

 **Alright! Chapter 6!**

* * *

08:00 AM, it's Wednesday morning. Class starts at 09:00.

Start the day off with some breakfast.

The first thing Tadashi sees at the dining table is, of course, Hiro D.

Tadashi takes a seat in front of the doll. He stares at it for a moment, widens and narrows his eyes, scanning the doll.

Another thing in front of him is his breakfast; an omelet with bacon and a cup of orange juice.

He digs in.

He sees Cass bringing a plate with a sunny-side up egg. She sets the plate in front of Hiro D.

"you're giving the doll food?" asked the older Hamada to his aunt in disbelief.

"well, he's our guest, isn't he?"

"okay, Aunt Cass, _it's a doll_. It can't bite, it can't chew, it can't swallow. You're obsessed with it.", Tadashi described, quite frustrated.

" _'he'_ , Tadashi," Cass 'corrected'. "Not an 'it'."

 _Are you serious?,_ Tadashi thought. He sees something else... Hiro D's wearing Hiro's other clothes; a white T-shirt and black knee-shorts.

"since Hiro failed to get along with Hiro D, i'm giving him the love he deserves."

 _A living, breathing human child deserves love, not a dead plastic doll._ Tadashi thought, as if he's talking to Cass.

"so, where's Hiro?", asked Cass.

"upstairs, getting ready."

"oh." Cass places a knife and fork next to Hiro D's dish. Tadashi is starting to get sick of this.

"Aunt Cass?"

"hmm?"

"i talked to Hiro last night."

"and?"

"well... he said um... he said he didn't do it, Aunt Cass."

"oh, _all_ older siblings cover their younger siblings, but you're covering for Hiro from _me_ , _your aunt_?", said Cass. "you saw the paint all over his hands, Tadashi. The _evidence._ He said i'm a bad aunt."

Tadashi stood up. "that's _not_ what Hiro said! He would _never_ say that. He would never do such a thing and neither would i." Tadashi spat, even more frustrated.

Cass' eyes widened over Tadashi's words.

"Aunt Cass, i'm 21 years old. I've known Hiro for 14 years. I've known him better than anyone in the entire world. I can tell if he's lying or not. Those tears he cried out last night, i think he's telling the truth."

" _you think_? So what're you saying, Tadashi?", Cass asked, almost snapped. "the doll did it?"

Tadashi looks at Hiro D, staring at the doll. It's all quiet and sitting still... but weird.

"i-i... i'm.. m'not sure."

"well, if you're not sure, and neither you or Hiro did it. Then who did?!", Cass snapped.

Tadashi's eyes widened over this reaction. Has had enough of this, he grabs a red apple from the fruit basket then stands and grabs his bag.

"time for school.", that was all he said before leaving the room, planning to give the apple to Hiro, because he missed breakfast.

Cass and Hiro D were left alone. Cass sits next to Hiro D.

"you would never do something like that, wouldn't you?" said Cass as she wraps her arms around Hiro D, hugging the doll.

* * *

This time, of course, Hiro didn't bring Hiro D with him.

Everything went okay... but since first class started, Hiro's been feeling a little dizzy, looks pale and a bit stiff.

But Hiro is trying his best to convince everyone that he's fine.

But Tadashi's not convinced...

 _Something's wrong_

* * *

First class is over. It's 10:30 AM, class starts again at 11:00...

In the students main lab... Tadashi's with the gang while Hiro's in the study lab.

"someone's looking a little down." said GoGo, looking at Tadashi. "what's with the face?"

He just responds with a soft sigh.

"how's Hiro?", Honey Lemon asked.

"things got worse." Tadashi shook his head. "he can't stop thinking about that doll. Everything's just not the same ever since Aunt Cass bought that doll. She grounded Hiro for three months. I feel bad for him. I know he's innocent."

"well, whatever it is, we're here for you and the little dude, man!" said Fred as he hands his arm on Tadashi's shoulders.

"Tadashi, yesterday I looked up online and i saw that 'Get A Twin' just sells normal dolls. I saw nothing about dolls coming to life.", Honey explained.

"then there's nothing. It means that it's just a doll." Wasabi stated.

"no," said Tadashi, hesitating.

"no?" said Wasabi.

"it means that they're good at hiding secrets."

"okay, i don't like where this is going." Wasabi claimed, a bit frightened.

"so what's your plan?", asked GoGo.

"we go to 'Get A Twin' doll store and look for some answers. I'm doing this for my otouto. Last night, i told him that i'll help him prove that Hiro D's alive and that he's innocent.", Tadashi explained.

"OH, YEAH! The investigation is ON!" Fred yelled, thrusting his fist in the air.

"ugh...", GoGo fans in front of her nose, blowing away the smell of Fred's 'colon' cologne. She turns to Tadashi.

" _if_ there's proof, right?" GoGo asked.

The others just looks at each other, hesitating.

* * *

Laser Photonics class with Professor Yoshida in the Tech Lab.

The students are working on their projects as their assignment, while the professor watch his students work.

The Hamada brothers share a workspace, of course.

He looks worse than before; he's pale, thin bags under his eyes, and looks tired.

Hiro grabs his notebook to write a few notes, his vision is getting blurry.

 _Ugh... I don't feel so good..._ he plants a hand on his forehead, hoping it will go away. He runs his hand through his hair.

Tadashi noticed this.

"Hiro, you feeling okay, buddy?"

"i... i dunno...", he looks up to his brother, vision getting more blurry.

He goes back to his notebook. Tadashi notices somehing else; as Hiro's trying to write, his hands are shaking. His head is spinning.

 _What is this?_

His vision gets more blurry than before, and starts seeing black edges. _Tadashi..._

His knees are starting to tremble. He turns to his brother.

"Tadashi..." that was all he said before collapsing on the floor.

"HIRO!", Tadashi yelled as he rushes to his almost-unconscious brother, catching the professor's and the other students' attention.

Tadashi kneels down and lifts Hiro on his lap, sweeps his bangs away and hand on his cheek, examining his face. Hiro's eyes are droopy.

"Hiro? Hiro, you okay? C'mon, Hiro, stay awake!"

 _This isn't good._

"Tadashi...", Hiro whispered. "...dizzy..." that's all he muttered before his eyes fluttered shut.

"Hiro?", Tadashi places a hand on Hiro's chest.

 _Still breathing... That's good..._

"Mister Hamada, take your brother to the nurse's office.", ordered Professor Yoshida.

Tadashi nodded. He picks up Hiro in his arms bridal style and rushes out the door, heading to the nurse's office.

 _Dang it, why did i leave Baymax at home?_

* * *

At the nurse's office...

The nurse, Nurse Meredith, is examining the unconscious Hiro, who's lying down on the hospital-like bed.

"is he okay?" asked worried Tadashi. He's standing behind the bed, watching his senseless little brother.

"hmm... i've never seen this before.", the nurse cups the sides of Hiro's face. "he looks pale... how long he's been like this?"

"i don't know, a couple of days, it think." Tadashi tried to remember.

Meredith tilts Hiro's head to the side slowly. "stiff. It's a little hard to move."

She grabs a small flashlight, opens Hiro's right eyelid and points the light at his eyeball. She examines both eyes.

"hmm, his eyes looks a little glassy." She grabs hold on Hiro's chin to open his mouth. She points the flashlight in.

"he looks a little dehydrated. Has he been drinking enough water?" she asked.

"i think so.", Tadashi replied.

Meredith sets the flashlight down. She places two hands; one on Hiro's chest and one on his stomach.

"because of the stiffness, it's a little hard for him to breathe." She said as she feels Hiro's chest rise and fall slowly.

She pats Hiro's stomach, it almost sounds like she's tapping a hollow rock.

While Meredith is checking on Hiro, Tadashi pulls out his phone. He taps the 'contacts' icon, he stares at it for a moment.

 _If i call Aunt Cass, does she still care about Hiro?_

The nurse grabs a small syringe. Plants the needle into the inside of Hiro's right elbow, and stucks a little bit of blood out of him into the syringe. She cover's the opening from the needle with a white band-aid.

One drop of Hiro's blood in a petri dish and she examines it through a microscope.

Instead of calling, Tadashi texts his aunt.

" _Aunt Cass, Hiro isn't feeling well. He fainted during class. He looks terrible; All pale and weak. He's in the nurse's office. I'm gonna continue on with my classes and run a quick errand. Could you please pick him up and take him home?_ " *send*

Tadashi exhales, calming down. _Maybe she's busy with the cafe._

"okay, i've checked his blood sample. His blood's normal, nothing's wrong. Maybe It's just merely a virus and he's just tired, that's all. He's gonna be just fine. " Nurse Meredith explained. "i don't think he can continue on with the classes. Or school for a few days for that matter. Take him home, let him rest, give him some warm tea and soup, and give him some vitamins if necessary."

"i will. Thanks for your help, Nurse Meredith.", Tadashi thanked.

"until your parent gets here to pick him up, he can rest here." Meredith said with a smile, then leaves the room, leaving Tadashi and Hiro.

Tadashi grabs a stool and sits next to Hiro's bed, watching his pale senseless little brother. He grabs hold Hiro's hand and runs his thumb on top.

Just like Meredith said, Hiro does feel stiff. His skin hand feels a little hard... _like stone?_

 _Ah, i hate seeing him like this. That's it, i'm going to Get A Twin and find out what their deal is._

.

.

* * *

The final bell rang, it's 04:00 PM.

Tadashi still sticks to his plan; to investigate Get A Twin doll store.

His friends offered to help. He's so glad that his friends are there for him and Hiro.

Tadashi heads back to the nurse's office to see his little brother, before leaving.

He's still lying on the bed, unconscious.

Tadashi runs a hand through Hiro's hair and rests his forehead on Hiro's.

"Aunt Cass will be here soon to take you home. Baymax will take care of you for now. I want you to rest and don't worry about Hiro D. I'll deal with that doll. Get well soon, little bro. I'll take care of you as soon as i get home."

He's hoping that Hiro listened to what he just said. He leaves the room.

The four collegers and the school mascot are now heading to Get A Twin on foot, because it's just right around the corner from SFIT.

* * *

Made it to Get A Twin dollstore. But there's a problem...

The store is closed.

Tadashi shakes the double-door handles. "locked."

"there's a note.", Honey points at the piece of paper on the door.

 ** _Dear valued Get A Twin customers,_**

 ** _We are closed because our doll accessories and doll furniture are out of stock._**

 ** _We apologize that we are closed until further notice._**

 _*{Get A Twin logo sticker}*_

"okay,", Wasabi started. "nothing we can do about it. Let's go home, guys.", He turns around, hoping that the others follow.

"there has to be a back door.", Tadashi stated. Wasabi stops.

"seriously? We're doing this _for real_?", he asked.

"what? Ya scared?", Fred teased as he elbows Wasabi.

"no, i'm not!", he spat.

"oh, come on, Wasabi. We're helpin' out our homie here." said Fred as he hangs his arm on Wasabi's shoulder.

The others give Wasabi a look. Wasabi surrenders.

"oh, alright. I'll do it for our friend and the little dude."

"yes!" Fred rejoiced.

"guys, come on.", said Tadashi as he quietly runs to the back of the store with the others following him.

What they are not noticing is a tall slender figure, all in black, from a close by alley, watching them.

* * *

Cass is now driving her truck, heading to SFIT to pick up Hiro. She left Hiro D back home with Baymax and the Hamadas' pet cat, Mochi. She stopped in front of campus.

She heads to the nurse's office and sees her youngest nephew lying down unconscious on the hospital-like bed.

Just like what Tadashi said; he looks terrible. He's pale and weak. Right now, he almost looks like a corpse... _almost_.

 _Oh my gosh... my sweet little boy..._ Cass thought as she feels sorry for her nephew. _What happened to you_?

* * *

Cass already signed the papers as permission to take Hiro home.

Hiro is still unconscious, lying down on the car seat with his head rested on Cass' lap.

Red on the stoplight, Cass stops the truck.

She looks down at her sleeping nephew. She runs a hand through his hair then down to his cheek.

She sees Hiro's eyes begin to flutter. He's about to wake up.

"Hiro?"

Hiro looks up at his aunt. "Aunt Cass..."

"hey, it's okay, sweetie. I'm right here." Cass soothed. Hiro looks around him, realizing that he's in his family truck.

"where're we going?" he asked, voice sounded soft and tired.

"we're going home, honey. You're sick. No school until you get better, okay? Tadashi went out to do something. He'll take care of you when he gets home. For now, Baymax will take care of you." Cass explained.

 _Tadashi's going to that doll store, huh? I'm sure he'll get some answers behind those dolls...especially, Hiro D._

* * *

"is it locked?" the older Hamada brother asked.

They made it to the back door. There's a sign on it.

" _EMPLOYEES ONLY_.", Fred read the sign. "well that's just rude. That's not the way to talk to Fred The Amazing-..."

"hello," greeted the figure, out of nowhere. The collegers froze and Fred jumped. "can i help you?"

It's the figure that watched them from the alley. It's a young woman that looks around 26-27, 5'10" tall, slender, fair skin, dark ginger hair styled up into a neat bun with a silver hairclip with wispy bangs and with short thin wavy strands hung over in front of her ears. She's wearing a black button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to her forearms, black trousers, a white skinny belt, pink ballet flats, white pearl stud earrings, and a 'Get A Twin' assistant manager name tag pinned on the top left side of her shirt.

"yes! You can help us!", Fred started. GoGo pulls him back by his arm and give him a look to tell him to think before he speaks.

"may i ask, who are you?" Tadashi asked.

"i'm the assistant manager of Get A Twin," the woman steps closer to them. "the name's Wyres. Nicolette Wyres. But please, call me Nicole." The SFIT students could see that on her name tag.

"We're so sorry that we are closed today. But for making it up, once we're opened again, we'll have a big 2 for 1 sale on doll accessories and furniture for a week."

"we're not here for dolls!", GoGo almost snapped.

"no? Then what're you kids doing here?", Nicole asked.

Tadashi glances at his friends. The others just nodded and gave him ' _go on_ ' looks.

"i'm Tadashi Hamada. My friends and i are here to um... talk about the dolls from Get A Twin, and i guess you could help us."

"alright, well, follow me." Nicole opens the back door and leads the collegers in. "SFIT students, aren't you?" she asked.

"yeah... how'd you know?" said Tadashi.

"seems obvious."

* * *

Hiro held onto Aunt Cass, who's helping him stand and walk into their home.

Cass closed the cafe early before she left to pick up her nephew.

They enter their home.

"Aunt Cass, it's okay. I can stand now." said Hiro as he lets go of his aunt.

"now, Hiro," Cass started. "i want you to go upstairs, activate Baymax, and rest. You're still grounded, mister."

Hiro just respond by looking down and nods. He heads upstairs to change while Cass heads to the cafe counter.

Upstairs in the Hamada brothers' bedroom, Hiro changes his clothes into a comfortable white T-shirt and dark-blue knee-shorts. He approaches the red luggage that's sitting beside his bed.

"ow..."

The luggage of the huggable healthcare companion lights up.

"hello, i am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro." Baymax greeted as he waves.

Hiro sits on his bed. "hey, Baymax."

"you do not look well."

"yeah, i'm not feeling so good."

"i will scan you now." The huggable nursebot said before he scans Hiro.

"scan complete. My scanner indicates that there are no signs of illness or virus. You are... normal."

"what?" Hiro's surprised... and confused.

All of the sudden, he hears footsteps coming from... _Aunt Cass' room?_

 _Wasn't Aunt Cass downstairs, in the cafe kitchen?_

* * *

Back at Get A Twin.

The gang followed Nicole upstairs to the manager's office. Nicole turned on the lights.

She offered them to take their seats. There are only two chairs. The boys allowed the girls to sit.

Nicole fires up her computer on her desk. "okay, what you kids wanna talk about?"

"well... 3 days ago, my aunt, Cass Hamada, purchased a doll here.", Tadashi started. Nicole starts typing on the keyboard, browsing the page on the screen.

"alright... 3 days ago... so that's Sunday." She clicked. "ah, here it is. _Cass Hamada. Purchased a male doll. Sunday, 09:00 PM_."

She turns the screen around to show the collegers. It's a screenshot of the security camera; it shows Cass. She's holding Hiro D's box in her arms and looks like she's thanking the cashier.

"yeah, that's her." Tadashi pointed out.

"is there anything wrong with the doll perhaps?" Nicole asked.

"uhh... yes, actually there is." said Honey, nervously.

"Nicole... by any chance, that the dolls here... you know, uh... _move_ like they're _alive_? Or something like that?" asked Tadashi.

Nicole froze.

 _Oh, she knows exactly what i'm talking about._ Tadashi thought. The others thought the same thing.

"well.. uhm... why you ask _that_?"

"my aunt purchased a twin doll for my little brother, and..." Tadashi hesitates before continuing. "he thinks that the doll's alive."

Nicole's eyes widened then hesitates. She goes back to her computer and starts typing on the keyboard, browsing the photo gallery to the 'most recent' list.

"this boy?", she asked as she turns the screen around showing a full-body photo of the young Japanese-American boy with black messy raven hair and brown eyes, wearing a T-shirt and hoodie with cargo capris and trainers. Also, with a list of his measurements next to the photo.

"yes, that's him.", Tadashi pointed out.

"oh gosh. He looks so young. How old is he?" she asked.

"14." Tadashi replied.

"oh... Do you have a photo of the doll your aunt purchased?", Nicole asked.

Honey Lemon taps and swipes the screen of her phone and shows Nicole the photo she took. She gasps in shock and fear.

"oh, that's the doll alright."

"what about the doll?", Honey asked

"i warned them, i tried to warn them about that doll. But they didn't listen, they never listen to me. All they care about are the dolls, dolls, dolls, work, work, work, money, money, money." said the assistant manager, starting to feel frightened.

"Nicole, what did you warn them?", GoGo asked.

"He's... _different_ than the other dolls."

"different how?" asked Wasabi.

"all dolls have souls. Some souls are good and some are bad. But _that one_... he's the worst of them all. I told them to destroy that doll, but they all think i'm crazy. I was going to destroy it myself but they wouldn't let me."

"why the doll needs to be destroyed?" asked Fred.

"because he has a completely different soul. He's evil, ruthless, and dangerous." Nicole described. "He doesn't want to be a doll. He would do anything to achieve his goal."

"what is it?", Tadashi asked, getting even more suspicious.

"oh, he has one goal and one goal only," Nicole started. " _to be human_ ," Tadashi's eyes widened. "to find a perfect human body that he can fit in. I thought he was destroyed for all these years, but boy... was i wrong."

The SFIT collegers' couldn't believe what they just heard. Hiro D _is_ alive and... evil.

They thought Nicole was crazy at first, just like the former employers of Get A Twin thought of her, but actually... she helped a lot.

"Get A Twin first opened three years ago, in Los Aris." Nicole started. "A lot of parents been purchasing Get A Twin dolls. But when they gave the dolls to their children, after about 2 or 3 days, the parents returned the dolls, claimed that their children didn't want them, and the parents wanted their money back.", she explained.

"yeah, i wonder why." said GoGo sarcastically, followed by a bubblegum 'pop'. Nicole stands on her feet, feeling guilty.

"oh my gosh, i'm so sorry we sold you that doll," she apologized. "ugh, i'm such a fool. Why didn't i destroy that doll when i had the chance?"

Honey Lemon, feeling pity, stands and approaches the stressing assistant manager. "don't blame yourself, Nicole."

Nicole just sighed. "okay, i'll help you kids. We're the only ones who know about that devil of a doll, so we're the ones that has to stop him from getting what he wants."

Tadashi thinks for a moment.

"Nicole, are there any signs or symptoms of when the person the doll looks like is about to become... a doll?"

Nicole hesitates. She then browse the bookshelf next to his office desk and pulls out a dusty-looking book. She flips a few pages and found the page she was looking for. She starts reading.

 _"When an doll is about to become a living human with the body of the person it's identical to, signs may include dizziness, pallor, stiffness, and any other features that resembles a doll."_

Tadashi's eyes widened. _Oh, no... no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!_

"but don't worry. Always keep an eye on him..." said Nicole as she sets the book down. "the doll too. But if he looks pale already... Then you better get rid of the doll _immediately._ Burn the doll, if you have to, just destroy it." Nicole demmanded.

The collegers look a little worried.

"now, i wanna help you, so here." Nicole digs into her pocket and pulls out a pink card. "if you need me, you know where to find me." She gives Tadashi her card.

Tadashi stares at her card for a moment.

* * *

Baymax follows Hiro to Aunt Cass' room. Hiro told Baymax to be quiet as they get close to the door.

Hiro opens the door to his aunt's room. Baymax steps in first, the nursebot 'squeaks' around the room, and just 'signals' Hiro with two blinks.

When Hiro steps into the room he sees something unexpected. Shocked, he gasps.

He sees Hiro D standing in front of the mirror with a hammer in his hand.

"NO! DON'T!"

 ** _*SLAM!*_**

Hiro D knocked the mirror with the hammer, shattering it into sharp pieces, before tossing the hammer near Hiro's feet and dropping himself like a normal doll.

Cass ran into the room to see mirror shards on the floor.

"HIRO!", Cass yelled angrily. "YOU!"

Cass turns to Baymax. "Baymax, i'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax leaves the room, heading upstairs to his luggage.

"HIRO! WHY DID YOU-..?!"

"NO! AUNT CASS, IT WASN'T ME!", Hiro cried. "THE DOLL DID IT!"

 ** _*SLAP!*_**

Hiro fell on the floor with a hot sharp pain on his left cheek. Cass has slapped him across the face. Hiro looks up at his aunt.

Cass picks up Hiro D, sweeps its bangs away from its forehead. He holds Hiro D in her arms... like her own child.

"i wish you were my nephew."

Hiro gasped over what Cass just said. Cass leaves the room with Hiro D in her arms.

Hiro couldn't hold his pain anymore. Not just the pain on his face, but the pain in his heart.

Tears start to run down his cheeks as he collapses on the floor, sobbing with a shaky breath.

Even more tears run out of his eyes everytime those six terrible words repeat in his head.

How can six harmless-looking words break the heart and crush the soul of a child?

 _I wish you were my nephew..._

 _I wish you were my nephew..._

 _I wish you were my nephew..._

* * *

Outside Get A Twin...

"come on, guys! We better move fast.", said the older Hamada brother, all worried.

"calm down, Tadashi. Hiro's gonna be fine." said the tall latin girl.

"i've got a feeling that my little brother's in trouble and Aunt Cass is not there for him."

"your aunt's probably with the doll right now. Hiro's with Baymax." Wasabi stated.

"yeah, and if anything else happens, we're here for you, dude!" said Fred.

Tadashi just responds with a smile, then frowns, thinking about Hiro.

 _What is this feeling? ...I can barely feel my legs..._

Hiro tries to push himself up. He sees his hands and feet are starting to tremble.

Starting to panic, he quickly stands and tries to run to the door... but can't.

He fell on the floor with a loud 'thump!'.

 _Ahh... I can't feel my feet... what is this?_

He looks down to his feet. He screams in shock at what he just saw.

 _My feet..._

 _They're..._

 _...Plastic?_

He reaches out to touch his feet. They're completely plastic.

He quickly pulls his touch away with a scream. Starting to panic, he has no other choice but try and get Aunt Cass.

He tries to crawl out the door, but... "ahh!"

 _Ahh... no, no, no! My arms... can't feel my arms..._

In front of Hiro, a figure shows up at the door.

Scared and panicked, Hiro tries to back away from the figure. This figure looks... 'familiar'.

"AAHHH!" Hiro yelled in pain as his body is starting to change. _I can't feel anything..._

Hiro collapsed on the floor.

The figure at the door approaches the younger Hamada brother, who's lying down 'still' like a... toy?

That figure lets out an evil chuckle. He kneels down to take a look at... 'the now' Hiro.

The figure flips Hiro over to reveal, not a young living breathing human boy, but... a plastic doll.

But still with blinking eyes.

" _I'm Hiro Hamada now_ ," Hiro D started with an evil grin on his face and another evil chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry about your brother. I'll take _good care_ of him." His grin fades into a glare. "You're gonna regret calling me an 'it'. Well, look who's the piece'a plastic now." Followed by another evil chuckle.

Back to his evil grin. "Besides, Aunt Cass _did_ say that she wished that _I_ was her nephew." Hiro's eyes sparked with anger as he was about to lose consciousness.

"oh, wait til' she says those words. Those three simple words i've been waiting for... sound like magic words to me. I can't wait." Hiro D said excitedly.

Hiro D covers Hiro's glaring eyes with his hand for a couple of seconds, then uncovers them, revealing emotionless glassy plastic doll eyes.

Hiro is now completely a doll.

Hiro D picks up the now doll Hiro and examines him.

"what? Nothin' to say?", he asked deviously and hears silence through the air. "hmm, thought so."

He drops doll Hiro onto Cass's bed and before he goes downstairs, he looks into the broken mirror to examine his new human form "feels good." He glances back at doll Hiro and chuckles evilly before going downstairs.

 _Can't wait for Cass to say those words to me..._

.

.

.

 _"I love you"_

.

.

* * *

 **Wow... well, that took a while... that was a loooong chapter... i really did my best, i love my fic and i hope you guys, too...  
**

 **I got 'Laser Photonics' and Professor Yoshida from Hiro's class schedule from the Hiro's Journal Book. (thank you, whoever wrote that book! loved it!)  
**

 **You're probably wondering where i got "Los Aris"... it's Los Angeles + Paris**

 **I apologize again if there are any grammar mistakes or typos... and if there are, i'll fix them later...**

 **Hope ya'll love this chapter! ...please review and tell me whatcha guys think! ;D**

 **Chapter 7 is coming your way!**

 **-Love, Kezzz ;D**


	7. Goodbye, Hiro Hamada

**Kezzz is back, ya'll!**

 **Missed you guys!**

 **Guess what... I'm planning to write another fic... I'm not telling, i want it to be a surprise...**

 **You probably expect a long chapter but I apologize that this chapter's not so long... but enough...**

 **The title of this chapter says it all!**

 **Again, i apologize for my grammar and typos... if there are any...**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Cass turns on her radio and it plays a calming jazz music. She face-palms and sighs, calming down, wishing the stress would go away. This may be a good time for stress-eating.

She grabs a chocolate doughnut from a tray and leans on the counter.

When she glances at the wall clock, it tells her one thing... It's time to make dinner.

 _But where's Tadashi? He should be home by now..._ Cass thought, still a little stressed out because of the... 'incident'.

 _Okay, Cass, pull it together... Just relax... He's just a child..._

 _Yeah, a bratty misbehaved child!_ a voice yelled in her mind.

 _No, he's my nephew... Gotta calm down..._ she sighed. _Okay, maybe i need to go somewhere..._

 _Somewhere i can get my mind off things... somewhere refreshing_...

* * *

 _I better hurry..._

Tadashi runs on the sidewalk, dodging the obstacles and people.

 _Oh God... Hiro, please be okay... I won't let Hiro D hurt you..._

Tadashi quickly stops when the light turned green, with fast rushing cars driving in front of him.

While waiting, he keeps hoping and praying that his little brother is fine.

 _I'm not giving up on you_...

* * *

Tadashi steps into the cafe slowly, worried that maybe Hiro D is lurking around.

 _Aunt Cass must've closed the cafe early when she went to pick up Hiro..._

He froze when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen upstairs.

 _Aunt Cass's probably making dinner..._

Tadashi heads upstairs.

When he made it to the second floor, what he saw before him is that...

 _Hiro's making dinner?_ Tadashi thought in confusion with narrowed eyes.

He slowly approaches his... 'little brother'.

"Hiro?"

'Hiro' turns to Tadashi. "oh, hi, Tadashi... welcome home, big brother." He greeted with a sweet smile.

"Tadashi, you're back." Cass greeted when she steps foot into the room... with doll Hiro (which she thought was Hiro D) being carried in her arms.

Cass looks around the kitchen counter and floor. "who cleaned the kitchen?", she asked.

Hiro D turns around with a tray in his hands. "i did, auntie. And look, i made you a little snack."

He said as he sets down the tray on the kitchen counter. "Chocolate cream filled doughnuts and a vanilla mocha latte with foam." He listed the contents on the tray.

"Please, Auntie, no more stress-eating. Please. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy your food." He begged with his sweet little 'goody-two-shoes' act. Hiro D sees Cass holding the real Hiro in her arms and grins at him.

Tadashi just looks at both-no, _three_ of them, both confused and suspicious.

* * *

Right now, the Hamada family are at the dining table with... 'Hiro' making dinner.

Doll Hiro is sitting next to Cass and Tadashi is sitting in front of her with an empty seat next to him. Which he suspect that 'Hiro' will sit there.

"i thought my family was falling apart," Cass started as Hiro D sets a dish of lasagna in the middle of the table. "but now... Everything turned out alright."

Hiro D sets some dishes of spaghetti, dumplings and fruits, until the older Hamada breaks the silence.

"something's wrong here..."

"nothing's wrong, nii-san." said 'the younger Hamada' as he approaches their puffy family cat. "Something happened to me." He fills Mochi's bowl with cat food, then smiles at Tadashi. "I've changed."

Mochi just lets out a "meow.." to thank him and starts eating.

"Hiro, honey..." Cass called.

"yes?" he stands next to Tadashi.

Cass hesitates for a moment then clears her throat. "i'm... As your aunt... i just wanna say i'm... i'm..." _deep breath_... "i'm sorry." she started. Hiro D places a hand on his heart, feeling 'touched' by this apology.

"i'm sorry for everything i did. You're my nephew and treated you like you're some kind of pest. I just thought that maybe... you were jealous of Hiro D?"

"to be honest, Aunt Cass... I was a little jealous.." he admitted... like, _really admitted_.

"and you kept blaming the doll," Cass continues.

Hiro D spots a single teardrop falls from doll Hiro's right eye, which he immediately wipes off while Cass continues with her apology.

"...I should've controlled my temper. I shouldn't have been like this... or maybe... I shouldn't have bought Hiro D in the first place?" Cass wondered. "Hiro, if you don't like the doll, then... then..."

"it's okay, Aunt Cass. Say no more." places a hand on doll Hiro. "i am _done_ with this doll. I'm too old for toys anyway."

Aunt Cass just responds with a smile and a nod while Tadashi stares in suspicion, eyes narrowing.

.

.

 _I forgive you, Aunt Cass..._ that's what Hiro would have said if he wasn't a doll right now.

.

.

* * *

Outside Lucky Cat Cafe...

A pair of dark-brown trainers with yellow laces steps a few paces towards a nearby dumpster in a cold dark alleyway.

Hiro D lifts up the lid and tosses doll Hiro into the dumpster.

"have fun being a doll." He teased, then glares. "any last words?"

...silence...

"goodbye, Hiro Hamada."

He slams the lid shut before walking away, back to the cafe.

.

.

 _...goodbye, Hiro Hamada..._

 _...goodbye, Hiro Hamada..._

 _...goodbye, Hiro Hamada..._

.

.

* * *

Back in the Hamada's home... it's almost time for bed...

Hiro D's wearing Hiro's pajamas... of course.

"alright, you two. It's bed time."

Cass gives 'her younger nephew' a goodnight hug, burying her face into his hair. Cass breaks the hug.

"you know, you smell different."

"do i smell bad?" he asked.

"no, just..." she places a hand on his head, stares at him for a moment, examining him. "different."

He puts on a sweet smile "do you love me, Auntie?"

Cass just respond with a kind smile and runs her hand through his hair.

"go to sleep, honey. Right now, I gotta go pack up."

"you're leaving?" the older Hamada asked.

"yeah, i'm sorry... i'm just gonna spend some time with a friend of mine. It's okay, sweetie. I'll be back Friday night."

 _Great... now i have to wait for her to say those words_ , Hiro D thought with a 'fake' smile. "oh, well. Good night, Aunt Cass."

"night, Aunt Cass."

"good night, boys."

The two... 'brothers' head upstairs to their room for bed.

Tadashi focused on his 'little bro' for a moment before asking. "Hiro, i thought you weren't very well. How can heal up so fast?"

"i dunno..." he answered. "i just don't feel sick anymore." He smiles happily.

"oh... okay then." Tadashi approaches his bed. "g'night."

"good night..."

 _Tomorrow is the day for ime to start livin' like a real boy_

.

.

* * *

10:00 AM, it's Thursday morning... Class starts at 10:30 AM...

Aunt Cass left their home at around midnight with a purple suitcase she brought with her.

They don't have to worry about the cafe. Cass also announced that the cafe is closed for the next 2 days around social media and with flyers. So the Hamada 'bros' can just focus on school.

The two 'boys' are now ready to leave, all packed up with their school stuff.

"s'time to go, Hiro." Tadashi places his hand on 'Hiro''s head... and was planning to ruffle it.

His eyes widened a little in confusion over the touch.

 _Suddenly, It feels... different,_ Tadashi thought.

He keeps ruffling 'Hiro''s hair slowly, examining.

'Hiro' (D) just smiles, 'enjoying' the 'brotherly affection'. He notices Tadashi's quite confused look.

"Tadashi? What's wrong?"

"huh? Oh, it's nothing," he said as he stops petting, and show a simple smile. "nothing at all."

"alright, well then... come on, nii-san. Don't wanna be late." He said as he approaches the door.

Tadashi just watches his 'little brother' exit the cafe.

He stares at his hand and runs a thumb across it, examining it, recalling the texture of Hiro's hair... Hiro's _real_ hair.

.

 _How can Hiro's hair suddenly feel so... synthetic_?

.

.

Off to SFIT...

* * *

At San Fransokyo Institute of Technology...

Everything went... Well?

Something's off...

Usually in every class, Hiro would raise his hand and answer every question, solve every equation, and correct every problem. But this time...

Since first period, Hiro just sat quietly still, listening to the teacher.

 _Sitting still? Quiet? No equation solving? No hand raising?_ Tadashi thought. _And no talking?_

 _Looks familiar..._

* * *

GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi didn't notice this at all...

All they know is that 'the doll' is no more and Hiro is... fine? And he doesn't feel sick anymore since yesterday.

Of course, Tadashi knows his little brother more than anyone.

* * *

06:30 PM

The two 'boys' went back home...

Aunt Cass left some food in the fridge so the boys can just put it in the microwave and dig in.

* * *

Before bed, during dinner... Chicken wings were served.

Tadashi's sitting in front of 'Hiro' at the dining table.

"Hiro, i've been meaning to ask you..."

"yeah?"

"you've been acting a little weird lately," he started. "are you sure you're okay?"

"i'm great!" he replies with a smile. "never better. You don't need to worry about me, nii-san."

Tadashi's not convinced, but more suspicious and curious.

Once dinner is done...

"it's alright, Tadashi. I'll wash the dishes." 'Hiro' said as he stacks the dirty plates and silver wear, carrying them in his arms.

"need some help?" Tadashi asked.

"no, it's okay." He places the dishes in the sink bath.

"but before you do that," The older Hamada started. "I bought you a pack of gummy bears. It's in the cabinet." He said. Well, Tadashi expects what he would expect.

"no, thanks." 'Hiro' replied.

 _What?_ Tadashi thought.

Usually every time there's a pack of gummy bears around, Hiro would run as fast as a cheetah to fetch it and pour the candy in his mouth. But this time...

 _'no, thanks'?_

"well, okay then. I'll be in our if you need me." Said the older Hamada as he heads upstairs to their bedroom.

"kay".

* * *

Tadashi flops onto his bed, stares at the ceiling, trying to think everything through.

 _Everything's just... not right lately..._

 _What's wrong with him? What's wrong with my otouto?_

 _Suddenly, he just... Doesn't seem like my little bro at all... but like a complete stranger..._

 _This can't be what Hiro D's doing..._

 _Can it?_

 _No, He got rid of the doll... we don't have to worry about Hiro D anymore... Right?_

He buried his face in his hands, keep thinking.

 _Gotta remember what the assistant manager of Get A Twin said..._

 _Wait a sec..._

 _What if... what if maybe..._

He thinks deep in thought until an idea pops in his head.

Tadashi flips open his fixed laptop and starts a chat.

* * *

*... _loading_...*

 **[Author's note: underlined sentences is Tadashi. Just picture this like a chat conversation on your computer screen :) ]**

Honey Lemon?

 _{6 seconds later}_

Oh, hi, Tadashi! Are u ok?

 _{after 2 seconds}_ Is Hiro ok?

I'm not 100% sure.

 _{5 seconds}_

At school, he looks fine.

Is the doll bothering him again?

Not exactly

 _{4 seconds}_

What does that mean?

 _{4 seconds}_

Honey, i was just wondering...

 _{3 seconds}_

What?

 _{5 seconds}_

Can u bake your special peanut brownies, like the ones u baked 4 us at campus?

 _{4 seconds}_

Oh, of course! I'd be happy to! * _laughy face_ *

 _{3 seconds}_

Good * _smiley face_ *

Bring them tomorrow, kay?

 _{3 seconds}_

Alright

 _{4 seconds}_

Wait, y do u want me to bake brownies? * _a 'huh?' face_ *

Can't tell u yet

 _{5 seconds}_

I'll tell u n the others tomorrow n please don't let Hiro or Aunt Cass know about this

 _{3 seconds}_

Y not?

Just don't. Please.

 _{4 seconds}_

Kay then...

 _{5 seconds}_

Bake brownies, bring them tomorrow, and don't let Hiro or Cass know. Got it

 _{4 seconds}_

Oh, and Honey?

 _{3 seconds}  
_

Yes?

 _{3 seconds}_

This time...

 _{4 seconds}_

Bake them with _extra peanuts_

 _{4 seconds}  
_

Got it

* _smiley face sticker with thumbs up_ *

* * *

 **You guys get the idea, right? ooooooohhhh... what do you guys think will happen? find out in the next chapter! which is coming your way!**

 **I know, i know, this chapter's not that long, sorry about that...**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! please review!**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or typos...**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **-Kezzz ;D**


	8. Truth Revealed

**Hey to the hey hey, readers! It's me, Kezzz! I'm baaaaack! Miss me? well i miss you!**

 **Guess what?**

 **It's Saturday (in my country), and Mid-Exams starts Monday, so i gotta study hard...**

 **I'm sorry, but i won't be updating anything until the end of mid-exams... so so so sorry... :(**

 **But i think it's for the best... I have to study, i really love my school (to be honest)...  
**

 **You guys can enjoy my fic until the end of mid-exams, kay?**

 **Here's chapter 8!**

 **Hope ya'll love it!**

* * *

It's Friday...

On TV, the weather reporter that the next few days will be quite cold, followed by rain, and wind.

It's true...

The chilly day started at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. So that means everyone is going to wear warm and cozy clothes.

Tadashi wears his usual clothes; T-shirt, cardigan sweater, blazer, slacks, and converse. He just added a warm whool scarf to warm him up.

Hiro-Hiro D just wears (Hiro's) robot T-shirt, capris, hoodie, and trainers.

Tadashi offered him to wear warmer clothes, but he normally said that _It's not really that cold_ or _I can hardly noticed the cold_. Which leaves Tadashi even more suspicious.

* * *

01:00 PM, class starts again at 02:30 with Professor Roe on Aerial Robotics.

Tadashi is walking down the hallway, heading to his study lab while Hiro D is... well, who knows where...

Before Tadashi could even step into his lab, the tall latina girl in platform heels approaches him.

"Tadashi!" Honey waved.

"hey..." he greeted back.

He could see that Honey is wearing her usual attire; yellow dress, shimmer white tights, orange socks, yellow platform heels, her large yellow whool sweater coat with strawberry buttons, and she added a cozy pink scarf to go with her outfit.

"i brought the brownies." She said as she holds up a plastic container with square-cut peanut brownies.

"good."

All of the sudden, their friends approach them.

"whassup, Hamada? Lemon?" Fred greeted.

"whoo, what a chilly day." said Wasabi.

They're all wearing warm outfits.

Gogo's wearing her usual outfit but added a dark-brown trench coat and a black infinity scarf and Wasabi added a forest-green winter jacket and light-green whool gloves. Fred is just in his dinosaur mascot suit.

"what're you guys up to?" GoGo asked.

Tadashi looks around the hallway and sees that the other students are minding their own business so... the coast is clear.

"come on in." said the older Hamada as he lets his friends into his lab.

As they enter, GoGo starts to talk.

"is this about that Hiro D doll? I thought you ditched it."

"i didn't ditch it. Hiro did... I think." Tadashi explained.

"well I dunno whatcha guys talkin' about. Hiro looks definitely fine to me." Fred stated.

"Fred, don't you think he's been behaving weird lately?" Tadashi asked.

Fred starts tapping his chin "uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm..."

GoGo facepalms.

"you guys remember what the Get A Twin assistant manager said; The doll would do anything to achieve his goal." Tadashi reminded.

"how do you know if that's even true?" Wasabi asked.

"why else would she tell us this information? I just wanna protect my brother."

"so what're you gonna do, Hamada?" GoGo asked.

"Honey, did you add extra peanuts?"

"just like you said."

"we'll have a little... 'get together' after school at my place... then we ask if Hiro wants to join us..." he explained.

" _that_ 's your plan?" Wasabi asked.

"guys, Hiro's allergic to peanuts. So if he eats the brownies-..."

"he'll choke up and die!" Fred cut in, raising his finger. "that's the idea, right?" he then realizes "Wait a sec, I thought you love the little dude."

"no, I meant _if he does_ choke up, that means he's the real Hiro."

"but if he doesn't?"

"then we've found _our_ _imposter_."

* * *

After school...

Around 04:20 PM...

It's starting to get dark, it's probably going to rain.

About a few meters from Lucky Cat Cafe, a figure is seen walking slowly in the alleyway, watching the cafe from a distance.

It's the assistant manager of Get A Twin doll store, Nicolette Wyres.

She examines the cafe, focusing.

 _I wonder if the doll's still in there..._

She's all alone, until...

"Nicolette Wyres..." a voice said. It sounded unfimiliar to Nic, but she knows who it was.

The voice is spoken from the dark figure standing behind her.

Hiro D steps into the light of a tall lamppost so Nicole can see him clearly. He leaps on a closed dumpster, leaning on the wall casually.

He greeted with a smirk. "long time, no see."

Nicole turns around, exactly expecting what she expected.

" _devil doll_." she cursed.

"it's nice to see you again." The doll said with a fake smile, he sits on the end of the dumpster, dangling his feet at the edge.

"yeah," Nicole started. "it's nice to see you, too..." she secretly grabs a dagger from her back pocket. "SO I CAN DO THIS!"

Nic tosses the dagger directly to Hiro D's head, which he caught with his hand right before the dagger hit between his eyes.

He examines the dagger and grins evilly.

"shouldn't have done that, Nicole." He tosses the dagger away, out of sight. "Still foolish as i remember." He leaps down, now standing on the ground and steps closer to Nicole slowly.

"and you're still as evil as i remember." The assistant manager stated with a crossed look.

Hiro D laughs embarassedly, as if it was a compliment. "oh, stop! You'll make a boy blush!"

" _you're not even a boy_." Nicole snapped. "you're just starving... for love." She stated.

All of the sudden, the sky starts drizzling.

"exactly," he pointed out. "and i'm about to have it."

"you don't deserve love, doll!" Nicole yelled. "After what you've done to me and my sister, you don't deserve _anything_!"

"how do you know? No one loves you." the doll claimed.

"my sister does! She loves me and always will!"

"yeah, try ' _did_ '," Nicole's eyes widened after she heard that. "She _did_ love you. But not anymore."

"that's not true!"

"oh, it's true, alright. And there's nothing you can do about it, Wyres." He starts walking slowly around Nicole.

"Remember the ol' days, Nic? You and your sister; Just two sweet and kind doll-loving little girls..."

Nicole looks down, remembering."

"...until _I_ was created. Your sister was a nice kid. She spent more time with her dolls... _mostly me_ than with _you_."

Nicole tries to process everything she heard, looking down. Hiro D gets closer to her ear to whisper.

"She forgot about you."

Nicole snapped "LIAR!" she punched Hiro D in the face, _hard_.

Pushed by the punch, Hiro D hits his back on the wall, covering his mouth with his hand.

He rubs his mouth and uncovers it, revealing...

 _No blood?_

"nice hit." He complimented. "but not good enough." He could see Nicole glaring at him. "aww, what? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"dang it, doll! Just shut up!"

" _NEVER_ CALL ME THAT!" Hiro D snapped.

Nicole quickly grabs him by his shoulder and pins Hiro D to the wall with her arm pressed on him.

"whatever you did to Hiro Hamada, let him go, doll!" she tightens her hold. "you will never take this child's place!"

Hiro D just chuckles evilly. "oh, Nicole..." He glares with glowing golden eyes. " _I already have_."

He kicks Nicole in the gut, pushing her back, making her fall on the ground. "AHH!.."

She stands back up, hand grabbing the spot where Hiro D kicked.

 _He's still as strong as i remember_

"why can't you just give it up?! You're not even real!", she looks up and sees that Hiro D is no longer standing in front of her.

He ran out of the alley, stops and turns back to the woman. Nicole just glares.

" _neither are you!_ " that was all Hiro D said before running away when the thunder claps, out of Nicole's sight.

Nicole just froze there, thinking about what the doll just said.

Don't know what else to do, she runs out of the alley and away into the rain, heading back to Get A Twin.

.

.

 _"...Neither are you..."_

.

.

* * *

Hiro D enters the Hamada cafe, ringing the bell of cafe door.

"Hiro?"

Hiro D almost jumped. It's just Honey Lemon.

She, Tadashi, Fred, and Wasabi are sitting at one of the round tables, dishes in front of them with some of Honey's peanut brownies.

"it's drizzling outside." GoGo stated.

"well, at least it's not pouring." Wasabi claimed.

"you're all wet. Hiro, where've you been?" Tadashi asked

"I um..." Hiro D started. "I forgot my book, so I went back to get it." he 'explained' as he approaches the collegers and the mascot.

"oh. Well, Honey made her special brownies for us, Hiro. Want some?" the older Hamada 'offered'.

"come on, Hiro, join us." Honey 'insists'.

"yeah, we're your Tech buds!" said Fred. Hiro D just smiles, staying in his 'little brother Hiro' character.

"well... If you guys insist." Hiro D sits down next to Tadashi.

Tadashi slides a plate with a square peanut brownie.

Smart boy, he chose the brownie with the _most_ peanuts.

"oh, it looks delicious, Honey Lemon." 'Hiro' complimented as he grabs the piece to take a bite.

The collegers and the mascot observe 'Hiro' chewing on the brownie.

"mmm..." Hiro moaned. "it's really good." He said as he finishes the whole piece.

 _I knew it_ , Tadashi thought, and is shocked on the inside.

.

.

 _He's not my otouto..._

.

.

* * *

At Get A Twin doll store...

After her fight with Hiro D, Nicole felt something that leaves her confused.

She began searching throughout her office; bookshelves, drawers,..etc..

 _He stole the child's body... but his skin is still slightly like doll doll skin and... no blood?_

 _Plus, he's still as powerful as i remember..._

 _And his eyes... Still glows, still glassy, not like human eyes..._

 _There's gotta be an explanation for this. Ugh, where's my book?_

Nicole grabs her book from the shelf. It's the book she read when Tadashi and his friends were there. Her eyes widened when she read the line after the words she read last time.

 _"But the person's human signs and the doll's doll signs still last. For instance; hair, scent, eyes,..etc.."_

 _"The doll will become a real human with the exact human features when the person it looks like reached 'the light' (death)."_

Nicole hesitates after the words she read, thinking things through.

 _Wait.. the doll said he already taken over Hiro's body..._

 _If he still has powers, his eyes, and his skin... That means..._

.

.

 _The boy's still alive..._

.

.

 _I knew he was a liar..._

 _The doll is still evil, still dark, still dangerous... and still a liar...I'm not surprised..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter... :)**

 **You guys might wanno remember Hiro D and Nicole's conversation during their fight...**

 **It's kind of...** ** _important_** **...**

 ** _Mysterious_** **chapter, right? Oooooooooohhh...**

 **Are you confused? Curious? Or suspicious?**

 **Review your answer! And i'll answer** ** _your_** **questions in the next chapter!**

 **Wish me luck on my mid-exams! Later readers! ;D**

 ***hugs and kisses***

 **-Kezzz :)  
**


	9. I Will Find You, I Promise

**Yo,, whassup, guys? It's Kezzz...**

 **Just like i promised, when my exam's over, i'll update another chapter...**

 **Well, here it is!**

 **So, I looked up on the internet and i saw a pic of Tadashi and Hiro training martial arts together, and i saw... well, it looked like Tadashi was blocking Hiro's kick. So i thought i could use a little bit of that in this chapter... Tadashi's blocking skills...**

 **In chapter 8, i told you guys to remember Nicole and Hiro D's conversation during their fight... it's _important_... you'll understand later...**

 **Please, please, all credits to the creators of Big Hero 6, Disney, Marvel, and the creators of The Haunting Hour series episode 'Really You' (which inspired this)**

 **My OCs (so far) are just Hiro D and Nicolette Wyers... There will be another OC soon in the later chapters...**

 **Again, i apologize for any grammar mistake and typos... sorry...**

 **Okay, here's chapter 9!**

 **Hope ya'll like it! ;D**

* * *

After dinner, Tadashi told 'Hiro' to stay downstairs to watch the cafe. He did so.

The SFIT college students and the mascot head to the Hamada garage...

Tadashi just has a flat look on his face, his friends know he's outraged.

They're all shocked. They've been tricked, they don't know where Hiro is, and it's obvious Cass won't help.

"can't believe this." said GoGo, shaking her head in disbelief.

"man..." said Fred in disbelief, folding his arms.

Tadashi looks away from his friends, trying to process everything in his head, worried, outraged, and shocked at the same time.

"Tadashi?" Honey called. "R'you okay?"

Tadashi takes a deep breath. "my baby brother is out there somewhere and a total stranger impersonated him, Honey. How do you think i feel?"

"well, we gotta do something about this!" Wasabi stated bravely, and ironically?

"yeah!" Fred yelled, confidently.

"don't worry, Tadashi. We'll find Hiro." said Honey with a smile, hand on his shoulder.

 _I need to find my baby bro, he's out there somewhere..._

 _No, he can't be dead..._

 _He's alive, I can feel it..._

"thanks, guys." said Tadashi. "but I don't even know where to start."

"alright, come on Geniuses, let's think. Any ideas?"

They all do so.

 _Look for a new angle..._

 _Look for a new angle..._

Tadashi repeated in his mind until an idea pops out. "got it." He started.

"Hiro D's been caught red-handed, right? Then let's get some answers from him." He explained. "Fred? GoGo? You're with me. Honey and Wasabi? You guys stay outside. Let me know when Aunt Cass is back. We can't let Hiro D know what Aunt Cass is home."

"sounds like a plan." Honey agreed.

"let's do this!" Fred yelled, thrusting his fist in the air.

"ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" his friends hushed Fred.

"oh, right. Sorry..." he clears his throat and whispers. "let's do this..."

* * *

Downstairs' completely empty, but...

Hiro D's in the kitchen sink, washing the dishes.

Right now he's drying the dishes with a towel, until...

"Hiro D." Tadashi 'greeted' with a crossed look and a deep voice, leaning on the wall with arms folded.

Hiro D froze a bit, eyes widened, but keep staying in character. He continues drying a plate with the towel casually.

"I threw it away, remember?"

"yeah, that's right... _Just keeeep acting_." The older Hamada approaches Hiro D slowly as GoGo and Fred enter the scene.

Hiro D places the plate down, turns around, sees that he's surrounded, and chuckles.

"acting? What acting? I have no idea what you're talking about, nii-san."

"don't you _dare_ call me that! Only Hiro, and I mean _only Hiro_ calls me that!" Tadashi snapped.

"but... _I am_ Hiro."

"i'm not buyin' a word he's sayin', do you guys?" said GoGo

"nope." said Fred, shaking his head.

"not a single word." said Tadashi.

Knowing that he's outnumbered, Hiro D's eyes widen, backs away slowly as the three young adults get closer.

"you're caught, doll." GoGo stated crossly..

"nice try impersonating my little brother. Well, you're a terrible actor." Tadashi started. "I know Hiro _better than_ _anyone_ in this world. If you ate those brownies, you would be _choking to death_ by now."

Hiro D finally realized his mistake. _Shoot_

Don't know what to do anymore, he's done, he's caught.

The darkness of Hiro D grew bigger as rage fill inside his doll body.

He glances at the kitchen sink and sees a sharp grill fork. He quickly grabs it and swings it at Tadashi, until Tadashi blocks by quickly grabbing and constricting Hiro D's wrist tightly.

Hiro D was about to punch him with his other hand, which Tadashi again, blocked.

Tadashi slams Hiro D to the wall, making him drop the grill fork.

"hold him down." Tadashi commanded.

GoGo and Fred do so by pinning Hiro D's hands and feet to the wall, Hiro D struggles to break free.

"let go of me!"

"man, he's quite strong for a human doll." said Fred before realizing. "oh, right..."

"and society said that dolls are children's best friend!" GoGo scorned.

Hiro D keeps struggling. Tadashi holds Hiro D's head down on the wall to make him look at him in the eyes.

"where is he, devil doll?" Tadashi asked Hiro D, fiercely.

"talk!" GoGo commanded.

Hiro D just smirks. "where's who?"

Hiro D's smile disgusts Tadashi, making him want to hurt the doll more.

Tadashi punches Hiro D across the face and grabs his chin so he can face him.

" _where is my little brother?_ "

"oh, he's nothing now. You have me." Hiro D said casually, still smirking.

"you better talk, doll!" Fred commanded "tell us where the little guy is!"

"ugh, puh-leeze... What does he have that I don't? I'm better than him. Just forget about him." The doll stated.

"I would _never_ forget my brother!" Tadashi snapped. Hiro D lets out an evil laugh.

"oh, Tadashi... Which Hiro do you choose? That _brat_!?", Hiro D cursed, then grins. "Or me?"

"neither. Just as long as it's _my little brother,_ " he started firmly. " _my flesh and blood_." He steps closer to the doll slowly. "and you... are _nothing but plastic and hollow._ "

Hiro D grew angrier, he glares with fierce glowing golden eyes.

"not anymore..." Hiro D started. " _soon_ , i'll be human. All I have to do is wait for auntie to come home."

Growing angrier, Tadashi pins Hiro D on the wall by his neck, choking him.

"now i'm gonna ask you one more time..." he asked as he lifts Hiro D up by his neck slowly, which makes the doll grunt.

" _Where.. Is.. My.. Otouto_?"

Hiro D lets out an evil chuckle which makes Tadashi's grasp tighter.

"ugh, you fool," Hiro D scorned. "Where do you think all dolls end up?"

Tadashi's eyes widened after he heard that sentence.

.

.

.

 _...Where do you think all dolls end up?..._

 _...Where do you think all dolls end up?..._

 _...Where do you think all dolls end up?..._

.

.

.

.

Tadashi has had enough of this. He grabs a long rope from one of the cupboard. "restrain him. Tie him up." He hands over the rope.

GoGo and Fred do so.

* * *

"I better hurry before it's too late."

Nicole rushes down the streets of San Fransokyo.

Her hair is up in a ponytail this time, instead of her bun. She's still in her Get A Twin assistant manager uniform.

It's late. It's dark out. It's cold. Doesn't matter, she must hurry.

She stops her running in an alleyway near Lucky Cat Cafe to catch her breath.

She looks up at the cafe.

The lights are still on, and she sees two figures standing by the front cafe door.

 _Looks like the kids I met the other day._

* * *

Honey Lemon and Wasabi are outside. Keeping an eye out for Cass.

Until Wasabi heard a noise from a near dark alley next to them.

"Honey?"

"what?"

"did you hear that?"

"hear what?"

* _crack*_

"that!"

The clanging sound of a soda can was heard. The two froze. Honey steps closer to the noise.

"who's there?" she called out.

"s-show yourself!" Wasabi ordered.

The figure from the dark steps into the light of a lamp post. Wasabi almost jumped.

"hey, hey, hey, calm down, it's just me." The figure said.

The two college students sigh in relief. It's just Nicole, the assistant manager of Get A Twin.

"Nicole, hi." Honey greeted. "what're you doing here?"

Nicole looks around to see if there are any strangers or spies nearby. She leans closer to the two.

"there's something you should know, especially the older of Hiro Hamada, Tadashi."

* * *

In the Hamada garage...

Hiro D is tied up to a chair with the two collegers and the mascot watching him, just in case.

"you'll never find him." said Hiro D with a smirk and glowing golden eyes. "he's a goner."

He recieves a hard slap across the face from GoGo "just shut up, doll!".

"don't... you... _ever_..." Hiro D started. His eyes glows reddish golden. "CALL ME THAT!" he yelled in his original voice, not Hiro's voice. Hiro D's voice sounded a little bit deeper than Hiro's.

"so that's his real voice." said Fred.

* * *

"alive? He's alive?" said Wasabi.

Can't believe the good news. Hiro's alive.

While the bad news is that they have no clue where Hiro is, which worries them.

"yeah, but we don't where he is. Where should we start?" Honey asked. The two start to think.

"come on, let's just go tell your friends." Nicole gestured into the cafe.

* * *

"doll, just tell us what you know!" GoGo yelled, this is starting to get into her nerves.

"i thought i already did, sweetheart." Hiro D replied with a grin.

"what's the point, Hiro D? Why can't you be like the other dolls? Nice and playful to kids?" Fred asked.

"yeah!" GoGo agreed with Fred.

"oh, please. You don't know what it's like to be a doll." said Hiro D. "maybe you three should know what it feels like to be nothing but plastic, numb, cold, and hollow."

He recieves a punch from Tadashi, who looks like he's about to lose temper.

After all the punches, the blows, the slaps... not a single injury on Hiro D's face. Which confused GoGo and Fred, but not Tadashi.

 _He's still a doll, alright._

The older Hamada is still worried about his baby brother.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Tadashi! Good news!" Honey shouted as she walks in with Nicole and Wasabi.

"Nicole?" said Tadashi.

"Tadashi," Nicole greeted. She glares at Hiro D "i see you've caught the devil doll."

Hiro D glares back.

"so what's the good news?" Fred asked.

"Hiro's alive! Alive, Tadashi!" said Honey Lemon.

Tadashi's eyes widened.

 _My little brother's alive._

 _He's alive..._

 _I knew it, he's still out there..._

But what worries him is that Hiro's out there in the cold and dark.

"all we have to do is find him." said Tadashi.

"you'll never find him." said Hiro D with an evil grin.

Tadashi's starting to lose temper. He wants the doll gone.

"everyone, listen up." Tadashi commanded. "we'll spread out and search every dumpster we can find nearby the cafe."

"dumpster?!" Wasabi asked, almost disgusted.

"not you, Wasabi." said Tadashi. Wasabi sighs in relief.

"Wasabi and Honey you guys stay in the cafe in case Aunt Cass gets home. Fred and Nicole, keep an eye on Hiro D. GoGo and I go look for my baby bro. I won't rest until I found him, safe and sound."

"we got your back, Hamada." GoGo places a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

He just responds with a smile. "alright, let's go."

They all spread out to do what they're told.

 _Don't worry, Hiro... I'm coming..._

 _Wherever you are, I'll find you...I promise..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm not giving up on you..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Whoa... what a chapter...**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or typos...**

 **Oh, and** ** _always remember_** **Nicole and Hiro D's conversation during their fight (chapter 8) until the end of the story. It's** ** _important._**

 ** _Please review,,..._**

 ** _Whaddya guys think?_**

 ** _I'll wait for your reviews..._**

 ** _Toodles!_**

 ** _-Kezzz ;D_**


	10. Doll Hiro

**'Sup, peeps! Kezzz is back!**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter... I'm super busy with school... you know how fashion majors are...**

 **Exam's over... but I'm gonna face my grades in my report card... *faints* *after 5 seconds* I'm okay! I'm sure everything will be just fine with GOD around... :)**

 **Okay, so... you guys know that Hiro D is caught red-handed...**

 **Do you guys ever wonder... Did Hiro D cast some kind of spell on Aunt Cass to make her care about Hiro D more than Hiro?**

 **There's a possible 'yes' for that question.**

 **This chapter will have what you all have been waiting for... Will they find Hiro?**

 **There's only one way to find out!**

 **Again, I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or typos... sorry about that, I'll fix them later...**

 **Chapter 10!**

* * *

The whole gang spread out, Just as Tadashi ordered.

Tadashi and GoGo went to look for Hiro in the dumpsters in every alleyway near the cafe.

They both has searched like, 5 or 6 dumpsters and still no sign of Hiro.

In fact, no sign of garbage at all. All the dumpsters are empty.

"Hamada, we've looked everywhere."

"I know, GoGo."

"they're all empty. The garbage truck probably empty them out already."

"no, i'm not giving up. He's got to be around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking. Come on."

Two of them continue on with their search.

After a few moments...

 _...Tadashi..._

"huh?"

"I didn't say anything." said the speedy purple-streaked Asian girl.

... _Tadashi..._

A voice in the wind said. Tadashi looks around.

There's no one but him and GoGo. The voice sounded familiar.

... _Tadashi..._

It's that voice again. It sounded a little more clear. Tadashi's eye's widened.

"Hiro?"

 _...Tadashi..._

The older Hamada steps forward, closer to where he thinks the voice is coming from.

The voice sounds like it's coming from the alleyway behind the Hamada home.

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled as he starts running to where the voice came from. GoGo follows him.

* * *

The two made it in the alleyway behind the Hamada home.

They see only one dumpster.

Tadashi's hoping and praying that he'll find who he's looking for.

He and GoGo walks towards the dumpster slowly.

Tadashi looks at GoGo for a moment, she just nodded.

He grabs the lid of the dumpster and slowly lifts it up, opening it.

.

.

.

He finally found what he's looking for.

"Hiro..."

* * *

Fred and Nicole are talking. He asked her about Get A Twin, so she explained.

While they're distracted...

Hiro D secretly pulls out a small dagger out of his back pocket, trying to cut rope and break free.

* * *

Outside the cafe...

Honey Lemon and Wasabi are still keeping an eye out for Cass.

"so," Wasabi started. "what should we do when Cass get home and see all of this happening?"

Honey starts thinking. "um..."

Suddenly, they see bright headlights of a coming car from a stoplight, heading to them.

.

.

* * *

"Hiro!"

Tadashi grabs doll Hiro from the dumpster.

He can't believe his eyes.

His own brother is nothing but a plastic doll.

Nothing but plastic and hollow.

He examines his brother. There's a small cut on his cheek, and scratches on his right calf. He's all messy and dirty.

He's furious, outraged, upset, sad. _How dare Hiro D..._

Tadashi carries doll Hiro in his arms. "come on, GoGo. Let's get to the others" Tadashi gestured.

GoGo follows him out of the alley.

.

.

.

* * *

"guys!" a voice yelled from behind Honey and Wasabi.

It's GoGo with Tadashi behind her. "we've found Hiro."

The latin girl and the African-American neatnik eyes widened.

"you did?" Honey asked.

"that's great." said Wasabi, smiling.

"but he's in a bad shape." said GoGo as Tadashi steps forward.

Honey and Wasabi gasped, seeing that the small child is in terrible form.

Honey covers her mouth. "oh, no..."

After a few seconds, a car stops in front of the cafe, next to them.

They next thing they knew, Cass steps out of the car with her baggage.

"thanks for the ride, Maddie." She thanked her friend, who is driving the car.

The car left, leaving Cass with the college students.

"hey, guys. I'm back." Cass greeted. She sees that none of them are happy. She sees the figure lying down in Tadashi's arms. "Tadashi, what happened to Hiro D?" she steps closer to take a good look at the 'doll'.

Tadashi looks down at his doll brother with sad eyes.

"Aunt Cass... This is not Hiro D."

"what?"

"this is Hiro... Your nephew... My younger brother."

"you're talking nonsense, Tadashi."

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi snapped. "Don't you see?!... This is _our_ Hiro."

"no! There's no way, that's impossible." said Cass, shaking her head.

Tadashi's eyes start to get teary, he looks down at his little brother while stroking his hair and face."his scent, his hair, his eyes. How's that not possible?" he said. "I should've seen this coming, I'm his big brother."

"no... Tadashi, it can't be..." Cass said, starting to not believe this.

"this is _our_ little Hiro."

"i've had enough of this nonsense, Tadashi. I'm going inside. But fine, feel free to do whatever you want with this... 'doll crazy talk'." Cass said as she enters the Hamada home with her bags.

"Cass..." Wasabi tried to stop her, but failed when...

"leave her be, Wasabi," Tadashi ordered. "just leave her be."

Tadashi looks back down at his little brother. He can't believe what he's seeing. His own brother, nothing but a numb, plastic, dead-eyed doll.

"Hiro?" he started.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you are... I just wanna say i'm sorry." the older Hamada started, about to cry. "I truly am sorry... th-this is all my fault." He starts breaking into tears.

"You were right all along... a-and i didn't listen. I should've believed you." A single teardrop lands on Hiro's cheek.

"I should've helped you when Aunt Cass couldn't, 'cuz i'm your older brother." He sniffs. "and still..." he runs a hand through Hiro's hair. "I want you to come back to me, little bro." he inhales.

"I'm not giving up on you."

Tadashi leans his head down, letting their foreheads touch.

"i love you, otouto."

He hugs doll Hiro, crying.

Tadashi's friends can't do anything but stare at the sadness and sorrow before them.

GoGo looks away sadly, Fred looks down, while Honey regrets in her mind when she said 'i want one' when she heard about Get A Twin dolls.

A mist of wind blows through the air as silence filled with grief runs through the air, until a gentle hand was placed on the back of Tadashi's neck.

.

.

.

.

"I love you too, nii-san."

.

.

.

Tadashi gasps, eyes widened.

He leans back, looks at Hiro's face, shocked. He doesn't see any plastic or emotionless eyes at all.

What he sees is a breathing young boy with fair warm human flesh, black raven hair, and sparkling coffee-brown eyes that reflect his own.

"Hiro!"

Tadashi hugs Hiro while running his hand through his messy raven hair, crying tears of joy.

Hiro hugs back, but he's still weak.

Tadashi breaks the hug, looks at Hiro's limp body in his arms. He's weak and looks like he's about to faint.

"h-hey... Hiro, it's okay, i'm here." He sweeps Hiro's bangs to aside, revealing weak, droopy, fluttering eyes.

"'Dashi..." Hiro mumbled, followed by soft coughs.

Tadashi caresses Hiro's face. "sshhh, it's okay, Hiro. i'm right here." He soothed.

Hiro's eyes droop shut, losing consciousness. Tadashi places two fingers on Hiro's neck, checking his pulse.

He sighs in relief, then examines his little brother. He's quite dirty, messy hair, there's a small cut from his doll form turned into a wound on his left cheek, and his clothes, a t-shirt and knee-shorts, still the ones he wore before he was 'dollified', but now dirty.

Tadashi notices something sticky on Hiro's right leg. _Blood?_

There's a gash on Hiro's right calf.

He hugs his little brother again, caressing his hair, not caring how dirty he is.

Tadashi takes off his blazer and wraps it around his brother to keep him warm... after being out in the cold for so long.

.

.

.

"RUNAWAY DOLL!" Fred yelled, from inside the cafe.

Fred and Nicole come out of the cafe.

"guys! Hiro D escaped!" Nicole shouted.

"there he is!" GoGo yelled, point at Hiro D, who is runnign away like,.. about 7 meters away from them.

"get him!" Tadashi commanded.

Everyone except Wasabi start running after the doll as fast as they can.

Wasabi just stayed in his spot frightened, then an idea pops in his mind.

* * *

Quite far away from the Hamada home. Through the dark cold night, Hiro D just keep running, don't know what else to do.

He keep running until he finds a very empty quiet isolated-looking neighborhood. He stops on a sidewalk, catching his breath.

 _"where did he go?"_

 _"did we just lost him?!"_

 _"no, this way!"_

He heard voices yelling behind him. _They're getting closer..._

He was about to run again, but he then realized something. He hissed in pain.

 _What is this...?_

 _My hand feels numb..._

He looks both his hands. The left one looks fine, but the other hand...

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no..._ He thought, panicking and shaking his head.

 _No, it can't be!_

He tries to run again, but instead, suddenly collapses on the ground, splashing a puddle.

 _Can't... feel... my legs..._

He's not giving up, he starts crawling to the other side of the street.

Tadashi and his friends finally found him, but they stop on the sidewalk behind him, watching him trying to move.

Hiro D suddenly stops in the middle of the street.

He is no longer flesh and blood... or Human.

But plastic and hollow...

The whole gang just watch, eyes widened.

After a few seconds, Hiro D rolls over slowly, now lying on his back.

He sits up, staring at the SFIT students and the Get A Twin worker with dead eyes, making the whole team gasp in shocked.

Hearing a loud noise, sounds like a horn.

Hiro D turns his head to aside, looking at the two dazzling headlights.

 ***** ** _WHAM!_** *****

Suddenly, Hiro D got hit by the quite speeding garbage truck, dragging him- _it_ away.

.

.

Hiro D is no longer in their sight.

.

.

The entire team just stare, eyes widened.

"HOW'S THAT TRUCK TASTE, DOLL?!" Fred yelled, cupping his mouth with his left hand, and shaking his right fist.

"he's... gone." said Nicole, still shocked, but relieved. She turns to Tadashi, looking at the unconscious little boy in his arms. "c'mere, let me see him."

The older Hamada steps closer. Nicole places a hand on Hiro's chest. "he's weak. His energy's been drained by the doll," Tadashi looks down at his brother. Nic places her other hand on Hiro's forehead. "he's... burning up. I think a fever is coming on."

"Is this what Hiro D's doing?" the older Hamada asked.

"no, not at all. This is just because he was out in the cold for so long," she explained. She takes a step back. "Take him home, clean him up, let him rest, take care of him, and i'm sure he'll recover in no time." Tadashi nodded.

"please don't report us to the police, otherwise, who knows what my boss will do to me." Nicole begged.

"we won't." said GoGo.

"Tell you what, i'll do my best to get 'Get A Twin' out of the city as soon as possible, for the sake of children in San Fransokyo."

"and then what?" Honey Lemon asked.

"it was a big mistake getting a job at 'Get A Twin'. I'll just have to quit my job."

Tadashi and his friends looks at each other, feeling sorry for the woman.

"you know you don't have to." said the older Hamada.

Nicole gives a reassuring smile. "guys, it's either my job, or children's lives. I'll be alright. More than alright."

The college students and mascot just smiled.

Nicole turns to Tadashi and places hand on his shoulder.

"you're a good brother, Tadashi. You know, you remind me of my older sister somehow."

Tadashi just smile in response.

"well... See you kids around... stay at school!" said Nicole while she waves goodbye, before running away into the dark cold night, leaving the college students and the mascot.

"alright!" Fred started, victoriously. "the doll's gone, the little dude's safe, so _mission accomplished_!"

Honey and Tadashi just giggle while GoGo facepalms and shakes her head.

"let's go home, guys." said Tadashi, still carrying Hiro in his arms.

Suddenly, they heard a **_*beep* *beep*_** of a car in front of them. It's Wasabi.

"need a ride?" said the African-American neatnik from his car.

The four hop into the car. Tadashi sits next to Wasabi, while Honey, GoGo, and Fred sit in the back.

Wasabi starts driving.

.

.

* * *

After a few minutes, the sky starts drizzling. After a few more minutes...

"it's raining." Honey stated.

"you know what that means..." said Fred.

"possible traffic jam." GoGo claimed, who is very experienced with cars and bikes, so she experienced _lots_ of traffic jams.

Tadashi's think through everything that has happened. He's glad that Hiro's alright. But...

 _He's 14, he's just a child... An innocent child.. what did he ever do to deserve all this?_

He looks down at his brother, staring at his sleeping face.

Wasabi stops his car at a red light, with a crowd of other cars and bikes around them.

Honey Lemon came up to Tadashi, leaning he head next to his seat.

"how is he?" she asked, looking down at the sleeping child.

Tadashi looks down again at the quite shivering unconscious Hiro. He feels his forehead. "he's still burning up. He got worse. It's too cold out here."

He then feels Hiro shifted a little.

"T-Tadashi..."

"yes? Hey, buddy... It's okay, i'm right here." He sweeps Hiro's bangs to aside. "Feeling alright?"

"c-cold...and tired..." Tadashi adjusts his jacket that he gave to Hiro and rubs his hand on Hiro's arm, trying to keep him warm. "w-where's that f-freaky doll?"

"Hiro D? That doll's history." said GoGo with a smile.

"yeah, long gone. We won't be seeing that piece'a plastic in a long, long, long, time." said the SFIT mascot.

"don't worry, he won't bother you anymore." said the older Hamada with a gentle smile, he heard Hiro hissed a little and tears slowly ran out of his eye.

"'Dashi, my leg hurts..."

Tadashi looks down at Hiro's gash on his right calf. It's bloody, it needs to be healed before it's infected. He looks at Hiro, who is crying because of the pain.

"hey, shh-sshhh..." he soothed as he strokes Hiro's hair and face, trying to soothe him. Followed by soft but hoarse coughs from Hiro. "sshhh... it's okay, you're gonna be okay." He wipes the tears off Hiro's face. "when we get home, me and Baymax are gonna fix you up, okay? Just rest now, don't push yourself."

He adjusts the blazer again and after a few seconds, Hiro's eyes fluttered close then drifted off to sleep.

Tadashi looks down at his little brother, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He and Baymax really need to do something with Hiro's awful gash.

* * *

 **Told ya they'll find Hiro!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter... The story's not over yet! There's more...**

 **Just a reminder; Always remember Nicole and Hiro D's words during their fight... It's _important_...**

 **I hope you guys love this chapter... no, this whole story... you can follow/fav all you want...**

 **I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or typos... I'll fix 'em later...**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **Please review!**

 **Byyyyeeeee...**

 **-Kezzz ;D**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**WHAZZZUUUUUP?**

 **Hi, guys! It's Kezzz... sorry this took so long...**

 **Like, SOOOOOO long... SO SORRY about that...  
**

 **So busy with school... I go to a vocational school so I got a lotta stuff goin' on...**

 **Here goes the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 11!**

* * *

The SFIT college students arrived at the Hamada Home. After a brutal traffic jam.

The older Hamada is still holding his younger brother in his arms. Tadash steps out of Wasabi's car.

He thanked Wasabi for the ride before entering his home. The car drove away.

* * *

The lights of the cafe are off.

 _She's probably asleep._ Tadashi thought of Aunt Cass.

He looks down at Hiro. He's still sleeping and still looks terrible.

The older Hamada goes upstairs as quiet as he can.

* * *

Made it to the upstairs bathroom, Tadashi cleans Hiro up in the bathtub with a wet towel and soap, gently wiping all the dirt and blood off. He knew If he uses the shower hose, it could hurt Hiro because of his wounds.

Hiro flinched and shifted a little while Tadashi was cleaning him up.

All dried, he changed Hiro into his white long-sleeved T-shirt and black knee-shorts.

He chose shorts because he and Baymax are going to treat his gash.

* * *

In Cass's room...

Cass woke up with a gasp, shocked. A little bit of cold sweat runs down her face.

She turns on her table lamp, which is sitting on her nightstand, and looks around her bedroom.

She rubs her head, feeling a little dazed.

 _It's just a nightmare..._ she thought. She turns off her lamp and goes back to sleep.

.

.

 _Nightmare..._

 _Nightmare..._

 _Nightmare...?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Upstairs...

Tadashi also cleaned up himself and changed into his pajamas; white sweater with green plaid pajama pants.

Hiro is lying down on his bed with his older brother and his marshmallow healthcare robot companion beside him, treating his gash.

Baymax sprayed some alchohol and anti-bacterial spray on it, which made Hiro flinched a little in his sleep.

Then Tadashi wrapped Hiro's right calf with white bandages.

"Hiro's body temperature is... high." the robot stated. "and his energy levels are... low. This indicates that he will have a fever." Tadashi was worried this would happen. "I suggest... Plenty of rests, warm drinks, antibiotics, proper diet and hygiene."

"thanks, Baymax," Tadashi started. "i'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax goes back towards his red luggage to deactivate.

Tadashi looks back at his little brother and feels his forehead. He's still burning, even warmer than before.

 _That's not good..._

Tadashi grabs a white rag, wet it with cold water from the bathroom.

He squeezes the rag to let all the extra water out before gently placing it on Hiro's forehead.

"this'll help you, otouto." Tadashi runs a hand on Hiro's cheek before pulling the blanket up to Hiro's shoulders.

"sweet dreams." He said before giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek, and goes to his side of the room.

 _._

 _._

 _...what a long day..._

 _... I hope weird things like this don't happen again..._

.

.

* * *

Saturday morning...

Aunt Cass is downstairs preparing the cafe while making breakfast for her nephews...

.

.

In the Hamada bros' bedroom... Hiro is still sleeping, with the rag still on his forehead.

Tadashi's sitting on his bed leaning against his pillows, starting a video chat.

He adds HoneyLemonade21 , SpeedyTomago , Fredzilla , and NoGinger_Wasabi.

He waits a few minutes until four windows appear on his laptop screen one by one.

"Tadashi! My man!" Fred yelled with a bright smile. He appears to be in his bedroom, lying chest side down on his bed, still in his pajamas.

"what goes on, Hamada?" GoGo greeted, sitting on her swivel chair in front of her desk with a pair of headphones covering her ears and still in her pajamas; a lilac button-up sweater with black shorts.

"hi, Tadashi!" Honey waved. She's sitting on her bed, leaning against her pillows with a bunch of stuffed animals around her. She's still in her bright lemon-yellow nightdress, no glasses, and hair down.

"Tadashi, hey!" Wasabi greeted. Sitting at his desk, still in his pajamas; white T-shirt with plaid pants.

"hey, guys..." Tadashi greeted with a soft smile.

"whoa, you alright, man?" Fred asked.

"is Hiro okay?" Honey asked.

"guys, i'm okay. So is Hiro. He's just recovering." The older Hamada claimed.

"well, that's good." said Wasabi.

"with your balloon nurse by your side, Hiro will get better in no time." GoGo stated jokingly with a smile.

Tadashi smiled back.

"guys? I just wanna say... thank you... for helping me." Tadashi thanked his friends. "thanks to you, my brother's safe and sound."

"NO PROBLEM, BUDDY!" Fred yelled with a thumb up.

"anytime, man." said Wasabi.

"happy to help, Tadashi." said Honey with a kind smile.

"anything for a friend... and the little guy." said GoGo.

Tadashi just smiles at his friends, until something pops in his mind.

"there's one last person I haven't thanked."

His friends look concerned, they start thinking, even Fred.

"the garbage truck driver?" Fred asked, tilting his head followed by a facepalm from GoGo.

"no, Freddie." said Honey.

"guys... The assitant manager of Get A Twin. Nicolette Wyres." Tadashi stated.

"we never get to thank her." Wasabi stated.

"I was thinking... We should go straight to Get A Twin. How about this afternoon?"

"sounds like a plan." said Wasabi.

"got it." said GoGo. Followed by nods from Honey and Fred.

"great. See you guys at 03:00." Tadashi said bye.

He logs out and shuts down his laptop.

He sets his laptop to aside and checks on Hiro. He sits on Hiro's bed beside him.

He smiles staring at his little brother, sleeping peacefully.

... _he looks so cute when he's asleep_...

He runs his hand though Hiro's black raven hair, stroking it gently.

After a few seconds, Hiro lets out soft hoarse coughs.

"hey, buddy. You okay?", Tadashi asked. He placed a hand on Hiro's forehead after removing the rag.

He's not as hot as last time. _That's good_. He then lets his hand run through Hiro's hair again.

Hiro just lets out slow quite heavy bearths as his eyes flutter open.

"feeling alright?", he asked as he strokes Hiro's hair.

"a little dizzy." Hiro mumbled, trying to adjust his vision.

Tadashi adjusts Hiro's head position. "close your eyes, you need some rests."

"ow!" Hiro snapped as he shifted, feeling the pain on his right leg. "Tadashi, wha...?"

Hiro gently sits up, sets his blanket to aside and looks at his leg. He sees white bandages wrapped around his right calf.

A * _beep_ * was heard from Tadashi's room.

Baymax inflates out of his red box, and 'squeaks' towards the brothers.

He waves. "hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said... 'ow'."

"hey, Baymax..." Tadashi greeted. Baymax's head turns to Hiro.

"I will scan Hiro now." He does so. "scan complete. Hiro is getting better. His body temperature went down."

Tadashi turns to his brother, smiling. "that's good."

"however," Baymax continues. "Hiro's leg injury must be treated twice daily, until it heals." The nursebot explained. "It also appears that Hiro is lacking food and water. I recommend warm healthy food and vitamins after meals."

"thanks, Baymax." said the older Hamada as he covers Hiro with his blanket again.

Tadashi adjusts Hiro's pillow so Hiro can sit up, leaning back.

"Hiro, when was the last time you've eaten?" he asked.

Hiro shrugged. "...I dunno..." he said, trying to remember. "That apple you gave me."

 _That was yesterday morning..._

"oh, my gosh. You must be starving, otouto." He said while placing his hand on Hiro's cheek.

"Wait here with Baymax, I'm gonna go get you something to eat, kay?"

Hiro nodded before Tadashi goes downstairs, leaving his little brother with his healthcare robot.

.

.

* * *

After about 20 minutes... Tadashi comes back upstairs with a bowl of warm chicken soup on a tray with a glass of orange juice.

The smell of the soup really caught Hiro's attention.

Tadashi was right; Hiro's hungry.

"okay, i got you some chicken soup and some orange juice. This'll make you feel better."

Tadashi sits on Hiro's bed next to his little brother. He sets the tray down on Hiro's desk, and grabs the bowl of soup.

"thanks." said Hiro with a soft smile. "itadakimasu." He said.

Hiro was about to hand the bowl and the spoon but Tadashi pulls the two objects closer to his chest, not allowing his little brother to hold the quite heavy bowl.

"it's okay, Hiro. Let me." Tadashi insisted.

Tadashi scoops a spoonful of soup and lets Hiro sip it between his lips.

Hiro licks a drop of soup that is dropped on his lip.

After a few spoons of soup. "it's delicious." He stated.

"good," said Tadashi, relieved. "Aunt Cass's recipe."

Hearing the last sentence, Hiro's smile slowly turns upside down.

"it appears that Hiro's emotional state is low," Baymax stated which caught both brothers' attentions. "This indicates that he is... sad."

Concerned, Tadashi looks at his little brother, who is hanging his head. "Hiro?"

"Hiro, what's wrong? Why're you sad?"

The younger Hamada is still hanging his head, with his bangs covering his eyes. Tadashi sees a single teardrop running down Hiro's cheek.

The older Hamada sweeps Hiro's bangs to aside and gently grabs his chin to turn his head around so he can look at him in the eyes.

"you can tell me."

Hiro takes a deep shaky breath. "b-before I... Before I turned... into a d-doll," Hiro started, stammering a little.

"yeah?"

"Aunt Cass... Aunt Cass s-said... she said..."

"what? She said what?"

"s-she said that.. she wished that Hiro D was her nephew."

 _...She wished that Hiro D was her nephew..._

 _...She wished that Hiro D was her nephew..._

.

.

Tadashi doesn't know what to say. He's angry, sad, and upset at the same time and his little brother is crying in front of him right now.

Tadashi clenches his fist, wrapping the spoon tightly.

"perhaps this may help," said Baymax, raising a finger. "I have recorded the incident."

The marshmallow nursebot's chest starts to glow, showing a square screen, revealing a video.

 _Baymax's camera is panning closer into Cass's bedroom. Squeaky noises were heard, signing that Baymax is walking in. He turned around, revealing Hiro in the screen with Hiro D, who was holding the hammer._

 _"NO! DON'T!"_

 ** _*SLAM!*_**

 _Sharp shards of mirror fell on the floor, and so does Hiro D, as if he was a normal doll._

 _Cass appears on the screen._

 _"HIRO! YOU!"_

 _Cass turns to Baymax, which is the camera. "Baymax, i'm satisfied with my care."_

 _The screen pans closer and closer to the exit._

 _"HIRO! WHY DID YOU-..?!"_

 _Hearing the sudden yell, the camera turns around, signing that Baymax has turned around. The screen reveals the two Hamadas._

 _"NO! AUNT CASS, IT WASN'T ME! THE DOLL DID IT!"_

 ** _*SLAP!*_**

Tadashi gasped when he saw that scene, eyes widened.

 _Hiro fell on the floor. Cass picks up Hiro D, sweeps its bangs away from its forehead._

 _"i wish you were my nephew."_

 _Hiro gasped over what Cass just said. Cass leaves the room with Hiro D in her arms._

The older Hamada can't believe what he just saw.

"I have scanned Hiro's emotional state when i heard Cass's angry yelling. Before i deactivated, i turned around to see if I could assist Hiro. He was not satisfied with his care at all, neither was Cass." The robot explained. "But Cass told me that she was satisfied with her care, so i deactivated because her emotional state has improved when she was carrying the plastic replica of Hiro."

Tadashi just looks back at Hiro. He continues to feed him the soup while trying to think things through.

.

.

 _Does she still even care about Hiro?_

 _That stupid doll is gone anyway..._

 _Maybe i should go talk to her..._

.

.

He continues to feed Hiro the soup while planning a conversation starter in his mind.

.

.

.

* * *

 **and THAT was chapter 11!  
**

 **HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT! ;D**

 **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for waiting... I'M SORRY this took me so long...**

 **Being a fashion major and all, i'm super busy... so busy, i barely got some freetime**

 **okay! bye guys! Chapter 12 is coming your way!**

 **Love ya'll! Follow me on my social medias, usernames in profile #follow4follow i'll follow u back...**

 **Kisses! ;D**

 **-Kezzz**


	12. Family Reunion, part 1

**Hey, readers! Kezzz here...**

 **I'm really sorry it took me weeks to update... SO SORRY, i was so busy with school and i've got exams comin up... u know how it is...**

 **thank ya'll so much 4 waiting... :D**

 **okay, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

So Cass said she wished that Hiro D was her nephew, huh?

The older Hamada turns to Baymax. "thank you, Baymax. That'll be all. I'm satisfied with my care."

The marshmallow nursebot squeaks back into his luggage.

Tadashi sets the bowl and spoon down.

He gently wraps Hiro in his arms, comforting him.

Accepting the brotherly hug, Hiro wraps his arms around his brother, crying on his shoulder.

"sshhh... it's okay," he soothed. "don't cry. You're not a doll anymore, that nightmare's over."

Tadashi breaks the hug, he wipes a tear on Hiro's cheek.

He cups the sides of Hiro's face so he can look at him in the eyes.

"look, what do you say if I talk to Aunt Cass and we'll talk things through?" the older Hamada suggested. "what you said before didn't sound like the Aunt Cass we know and love, did it?"

Hiro sniffed, then he shakes his head 'no'.

"right. So you don't have to worry about facing Aunt Cass," he said, comfortingly. "besides, we're her real nephews. Am I right?"

Hiro wipes a tear from his face, then smiles. "you're right."

Tadashi just smiles. He grabs the bowl and spoon again, and continues to feed his little brother.

.

.

* * *

Soup all gone. Meds taken. Hiro is now sipping on his glass of orange juice.

"feeling better?" Tadashi asked.

"mm-hmm." Hiro nodded. He places the empty glass on the tray, followed by a yawn.

"it's the meds. You should get some rests. I can't imagine what tiring episode you've been through."

Hiro rubs his right eye, feeling sleepy.

He lies down, Tadashi tucks him in. He pulls the blanket up to Hiro's shoulders, Hiro's eyes starting to droop close.

He runs a hand through Hiro's hair and hugs him one more time.

"nii-san?" Hiro muttered in the hug.

.

.

"thank you for saving me."

.

.

Tadashi hugs him more passionately. "I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I would never give up on you."

He breaks the hug and leans in to kiss Hiro's forehead, then rests his forehead on his.

"get well soon, otouto."

Before he knew it, Hiro's eyes are already closed, drifting off to sleep.

Staring at his little brother sleeping peacefully, Tadashi giggles a little, bringing back the memories of that cute sleeping baby face since they were kids.

He picks up the tray with the empty bowl and glass, and heads downstairs quietly.

.

.

* * *

Made it to the downstairs kitchen, the older Hamada heard kitchen sink noises and 'clinks' from dishes.

.

.

 _Aunt Cass?_

.

.

He sees their dining table with plates of breakfast. Cass places the last silver-wear next to one plate until someone caught her attention.

"morning, Tadashi." Cass greeted with a smile.

A bit confused. "um... Good morning..?" he sets the tray, bowl, and glass down in the sink.

 _That's funny... I haven't seen that smile in days..._ Tadashi thought suspiciously, followed by loud 'clang' noises behind him.

He turns around to see what it was. Cass accidentally dropped a few spoons.

"Aunt Cass, are you okay?" Tadashi asked, concerned, as he helps picking up the spoons.

"i'm fine, Honey," said Cass reassuringly. She starts picking up some spoons. "a little dizzy, but fine. Just had the weirdest dream last night."

 _A dream?_

Curious. "really?" he hands over the spoons to his aunt. "What about?"

"it's kinda hard to explain," she grabs a towel to wipe the possible bacteria on the spoons. "Okay, this where it all started. I was at the grocery store. Then on my way home, I bought some kind of... 'puppet-doll' that looked exactly like Hiro,"

Tadashi's eyes widened when he heard that sentence. _What..._ _?_

"I took it home and gave it to Hiro as a present. But he kept thinking that the doll is trying to take his place. You were there, too. You wanted to get rid of the doll. Then Hiro acted all strange. He's more disciplined, well-mannered, like a gentleman. But he wasn't like the Hiro I know and love. I love him just the way he is."

Tadashi's head hangs down when he heard the last words that came out of her mouth.

 _"I love him just the way he is..."_

"then, the scary part happened," Cass continues. Tadashi looks up at her, after he heard 'the scary part'.

"I went to my friend's house for a while to have a little get-together, I got home, and Hiro..." Cass displays a sad face thinking about the horrific image. "He turned into a doll, Tadashi."

Tadashi's heart skipped a beat. _No way..._

"He was right there, you were holding him in your arms. He was a doll. I fell for a faker... But i'm glad it was all just a bad dream." She ends her story with a smile, thinking that it was all behind her.

 _So she was asleep this whole time?_

 _Did he cast some kinda spell on her or something...?_

 _._

 _._

 _How dare he..._

 _How dare he trap my aunt so he could take my little brother's place?!_

 _._

"where's Hiro?" Cass asked casually. "he can be such a sleepy head sometimes. Tadashi, do you know what time he slept last night? Was he sleeping late again?"

Tadashi stayed silent.

"Tadashi?"

He looks up at his aunt. "Aunt Cass... he's just resting."

"oh, no," said Cass, concerned, as she sets a few dishes. "is he sick? What did he do this time?"

Tadashi leans on the kitchen counter, rubbing the back of his neck, settling himself. "well... he um..." he started.

"he got a fever...after being out in the cold for too long." That's all he can say so far.

"oh, how awful." said Cass, worried about her sick nephew.

"but it's okay. Me and Baymax are taking care of him. I fed him some soup and gave him some meds. Right now, he's sleeping peacefully." Tadashi explained, smiling softly at the thought.

"that's good. Let him rest." She said, smiling. "he'll be better in no time."

.

.

 _...Should i tell her?_

 _Maybe i should..._

 _._

 _...Should I...?_

 _._

 _._

 _What if she doesn't believe me?_

 _Nah... She will believe me...After all, she is Aunt Cass, she loves us..._

 _Besides, i've got Baymax's recording as proof... Just in case..._

.

.

"Aunt Cass?"

"what is it, sweetie?"

"about that 'nightmare' you had..." he started, nervously.

"yeah?"

After a few moments of hesitating and silence...

.

.

"Aunt Cass, it wasn't a dream."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh...  
**

 **what's gonna happen next, huh?**

 **Curious? find out in the next chapter ;)**

 **Sorry this was a short chapter... i'm saving the best for last ;D**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Sorry again if there were any typos or grammar mistakes...**

 **love ya'll**

 **Chapter 13 is comin your way!**

 **hugs and kisses!**

 **-Kezzz ;D**


	13. Family Reunion, part 2

**HEY-YO! It's Kezzz...**

 **I'm SO SO SO SORRY... this took weeks... :(**

 **I just finished finals! IT WAS INTENSE! *prays for good grades* I'll be fine :D**

 **I've been super busy lately, I've been studying A LOT... thank you all for waiting...**

 **okay! Here's chapter 13!**

 **Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

.

.

"Aunt Cass, it wasn't a dream."

.

.

.

 _...It wasn't a dream..._

 _...It wasn't a dream..._

 _...It wasn't a dream..._

.

.

.

"what?"

"it wasn't a dream, Aunt Cass." the older Hamada repeated.

Cass' eyes widened, but then... followed by a laugh bursting out of her mouth, making Tadashi's face display a sad and concerned look.

"oh, honey..." she started while giggling. "you're such a jokester. Oh, like," more giggles. "everything that happened in my dream was real?" followed by more laughs. "your brother? A doll?" followed by more 'hahaha's.

Expecting Tadashi to laugh along, Cass soon noticed the sad look on the older Hamada's face.

"what's wrong, Honey?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tadashi looks down, going through all the possible things that would happen when Cass knows the truth.

After a few seconds of silence...

"Aunt Cass?" he takes a deep breath. "it wasn't a dream." He repeated again.

"wha...?" Cass started in confusion. Before she can respond,...

"Hiro turned into a doll, Aunt Cass." He started fresh. "Everything that happened in your dream was all real." He continues.

"you bought a cursed doll from Get A Twin, and the doll wanted to take Hiro's place. You can go upstairs to our room right now to see how he turned out."

At first, Cass was shocked and doubtful, eyes widened.

It was a fine Saturday morning, and it all started with Tadashi saying... _that_.

.

.

 _What the heck is he saying?_

 _There's no way that my nephew has turned into a doll!_

 _There's no way it was real!_

 _...That's Impossible!..._

.

.

.

... _Right?..._

.

.

.

Need to see this with her own eyes, Cass casually takes off her apron, tosses it away and heads upstairs with Tadashi following her a few steps behind.

.

* * *

Afraid of what she's going to see, Cass takes the last three steps slowly.

She looks up at Hiro's bed.

 _He's just sleeping..._

She approaches closer to Hiro's bed and sits down beside her sleeping nephew.

He's sleeping facing his computer desk. So Cass can see Hiro's face completely.

Tadashi made it upstairs, seeing his aunt sitting on his brother's bed, examining him.

Cass can see a faded-looking scar on Hiro's left cheek.

She shakes her head, still doubting what Tadashi said.

 _...It's no big deal. It's just scar... It's probably just a robot experiment gone wrong..._

Tadashi approaches the two slowly. Cass takes a closer look on Hiro.

 _He's a little pale..._

Cass remembered something in her.. 'dream'.

Hiro 'had' a big gash on his calf. First, Cass had to think it through...

She stares at Hiro's blanket that's covering his legs for a few moments.

 _...There's only one way to find out..._

.

.

.

Cass grabs onto Hiro's blanket, Tadashi sits on the other side of the bed, Cass takes a glance, Tadashi nodded 'yes, do it'.

Cass slowly uncovers Hiro's legs from the blanket. Cass gasps.

 _No..._

 _It can't be..._

 _It can't be real..._

What Cass is looking right now are white bandages on Hiro's right calf. There's a small red spot on it, hinting that's Hiro's blood after the gash was treated.

Cass covers her mouth, eyes widened, shocked at what she sees.

Tadashi covers Hiro's legs again with the blanket. He looks at his aunt, she appears to be shaking a little and her eyes are starting to get teary.

Cass quickly stands and goes downstairs, leaving the two.

Concerned, Tadashi adjusts Hiro's blanket to make it more 'comfortable-looking' and chases after her.

* * *

Downstairs... Cass is sitting on the couch... crying.

.

.

 _It's all my fault..._

 _My nephew turned into a doll..._

 _And I let everything happen..._

 _Why didn't I wake up?_

 _Hiro was in pain and all I did was hugging that cursed doll!_

.

.

 _It's all my fault.._

 _It's all my fault..._

 _It's all my fault..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I'm sorry again... I know it was such a short chapter... :(**

 **I've been super busy lately... so that was all i can write and post...**

 **(I'm sorry if there were any typos or grammar mistakes)**

 **I'M SAVING THE BESTS FOR LAST... i promise you guys, you'll LOVE the next chapters...**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH... THANK YOU all for waiting...**

 **Chapter 14 is headin' your way..**

 **I'll update REAL SOON...**

 **Hugs n Kisses!**

 **-Kezzz ;D**


	14. Family Reunion, part 3

**Hey, guys! Kezzz is back!  
**

 **Merry almost Christmas, guys! 2 days to go! (in my country) hahahahaha... ;D**

 **Good news! I've got "A-"s and "B"s on finals... OH THANK GOD! \\(*O*)/**

 **Bad news! this story will end soon :(**

 **well it's not really "bad", it just had to happen... all stories have endings, right?**

 **More good news! i'll be posting more stories! yaaaaayyy! :D**

 **Okay! Here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's all my fault..._

.

.

.

"Aunt Cass?"

Tadashi placed a hand on Cass's shoulder and sits next to her.

"Auntie?"

All he sees are just rivers running down from her eyes. She wipes her tears and sniffs.

"oh, Tadashi..." she started with a shaky breath. "it's all m-my fault." Tadashi's eyes widened. "your b-brother was a d-doll and all I did was hugging that d-doll... That cursed doll!"

She was interrupted by a hug from Tadashi. Her eye widened at first but soon she embraces the hug, wrapping her arms around her older nephew.

"it's not your fault," Tadashi started. "you were under a spell, you didn't know. It's okay."

Cass breaks the hug. "no, it's not. it's just that... I treated Hiro so bad. He was in pain, he was crying, and I smacked him in the face. What kinda parent am I?"

Tadashi looks down, then smiles. "you're the best aunt ever, Aunt Cass." Cass looks up at him. "ever since mom and dad... You're always by our side." he explained.

"don't worry, Hiro D's gone. That devil doll won't bother us anymore. And neither will other dolls from Get A Twin. The assistant manager said she'll take care of that problem."

Cass wipes a tear and stops crying.

"please don't be sad anymore." He said. "Hiro's fine now. With Baymax and us taking care of him, he'll be better in no time." he encourages with a smile.

Cass finally smiles back and takes a deep breath. She pulls her older nephew in her arms, Tadashi embraces the hug.

"thank you, Tadashi." Cass whispered.

The older Hamada hugs tighter.

.

.

.

After as few moments a scream was heard upstairs, braking the two's hug.

 _...That's Hiro..._

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled and runs upstairs with Cass behind him.

.

.

* * *

Hiro's running and kicking in his sleep, scared.

 _Oh no... Nightmare..._

Tadashi rushes to his little brother and tries to settle him down. Aunt Cass rushes to the two brothers, standing in front of Hiro's bed.

"Hiro!" Tadashi grabs is shoulders while Hiro is still struggling.

"NO!" he cried, shaking his head.

"Hiro! Wake up, otouto!" Tadashi shakes him. "you're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Hiro's eyes broke open with a gasp. He sees nothing but his nii-san in front of him.

Tadashi immediately pulls his otouto in his arms. Hiro breaks into tears, terrified. Tadashi runs one hand into Hiro's hair and the other rubbing Hiro's back, soothing him.

Cass just watches the two, eyes widened, shocked.

"it's okay, it's okay... sshhh..." he soothed. "it was just a dream... Just a dream... you're safe."

"no..." Hiro replied with a shaky breath. "it was real, Tadashi... It was real!" he cried.

Cass' eyes widened even more when she heard that. _It was real_...

At this point, Tadashi knows what Hiro's nightmare was about.

"sshhh... It's over now." He soothed again. "calm down...". Tadashi breaks the hug and sees tears running down Hiro's face. He cups the sides of Hiro's face so he can look into his eyes.

"take a deep breath." Hiro does so. Tadashi wipes tear off of Hiro's face with his thumb.

"you're safe now... Hiro D's gone." He said with a soft voice.

"b-but... what if..."

"Hiro, listen...". Hiro looks into his brother's eyes as Tadashi leans closer.

"i'm here... i'm right here." Hiro's eyes widened when he heared those words.

Tadashi leans closer until their foreheads touch. Their eyes closed.

"I will always be right here."

.

.

 _Right here..._

 _Right here..._

 _I will always be right here..._

.

.

Hiro wraps his arms around his big brother. Tadashi embraces, hugging him tightly.

"i'm not giving up on you, Otouto. I will _never_ give up on you."

Hearing those words, Hiro smiled. "thank you, nii-san." he said in his arms.

After a few moments, Hiro looks up, seeing Aunt Cass before him. He gasps and breaks the hug, leaning back. He looks a little afraid.

"Hi, honey." Cass greeted with a smile.

She comes closer and sits next to Tadashi, in front of Hiro.

"hi..." Hiro replied.

Cass puts out her hand towards Hiro, but he leans back again, like he's afraid of her.

"Hiro, sweetheart. I'm still me. Your Aunt Cass." Cass tries again. Hiro faces away, eyes shut. Cass places her hand on his cheek.

Hiro's eyes open again. He faces his aunt again.

Cass immediately wraps her arms around Hiro. After a few moments of hesitating, Hiro embraces the hug. _She really is Aunt Cass..._

Cass soon breaks the hug. "sweetie, i'm so sorry." She holds Hiro's hands.

"I didn't no what was happening. I absolutely had _no clue_. I thought everything was just a bad dream. I woke up, and Tadashi told me everything." She explained.

"Aunt Cass was under a spell from Hiro D," Tadashi continued. "So he could have her all to himself. The spell must've been broken the moment you turned back to normal."

"I saw everything, Hiro." Cass started. "After those horrible things I did to you, I just can't stand looking at myself in the mirror..."

"Aunt Cass?"

"I just can't forgive myself..."

"Aunt Cass..."

"you were in pain, and I wasn't there for you..."

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro snapped her back to reality with a sudden hug. Cass, of course, is surprised.

"I forgive you..." he started with a smile. "Just don't say anything, okay? It's not your fault! I'm glad you're back, Auntie!"

Cass sighed in relief, then embraces the hug. "i'm glad you're back, too, sweetie."

Tadashi soon joins the hug. Hiro finally calms down, no more pain, just smiles and joy.

"I love you guys." Hiro said.

"we love you too." Tadashi and Cass replied.

At this point on, everything was back to normal again.

The Hamadas are back together, filled with love and joy.

.

.

.

* * *

The Lucky Cat Cafe opened as usual with Cass taking care of the business.

The two brothers are still upstairs. Tadashi told Hiro to go back to sleep and he still needs some rests to get better.

Right now, Hiro is sleeping peacefully with Tadashi lying down beside him, watching his little brother sleep in case he gets nightmares again.

For the past hour, no nightmares. _That's good_...

He remembered what he planned with his friends.

Before he leaves, he strokes Hiro's face then through his hair.

He kisses Hiro's forehead then lets their foreheads touch. "i'll be right back, otouto. When I get back, i'll take care of you. Get well soon."

He takes a quick glance back at his peacefully sleeping brother before leaving.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **wondering what's gonna happen next? you'll find out soon enough! :D**

 **Anyway guys... Chapter 15 is going to be the last chapter of the story...**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or typos...**

 **Remember what I said? I'm saving bests for lasts ;D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Merry (almost) Christmas! and Happy Holidays!**

 *** _jingle bells_ ***

 **hugs and kisses,**

 **-Kezzz**


	15. Nicole Who?

**Hey-yo! It's Kezzz...**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! sorry I'm a little late...**

 **I hope you guys had a blessed holly jolly Christmas! ;D and Happy Holidays! 2017 HERE I COME!**

 **Here it is! The last chapter of The Real You...**

 **Hope ya'll like it!  
**

* * *

It's 03:00 PM, just like they planned.

They made it to Get A Twin doll store. The streets around the doll store seem empty.

There's a moving truck parked in front of the store. Boxes, plastic bags, trash bags, styrofoams everywhere.

They walk in and they see nothing but employees stuffing dolls and other accessories into boxes and taping them in with duct tape.

"Nicole _did_ say she'll do her best to get the store out of the city." Honey stated.

"well, where is she now?" Wasabi asked.

Tadashi looks around and approaches a female employee with black hair who's helping male employee pack up.

"excuse me," she looks up. "we're looking for a woman named Nicolette Wyres."

"I'm sorry. Who?" she asked.

Tadashi's eyebrows raised up, confused. "Nicolette Wyres. Nicole. She works here..." He remembered that Nicole said that she's going to quit her job. "...or should I say she _worked_ here."

"i'm sorry. You must be mistaken for another doll store." The black-haired employee stated.

"what? No, we're not. Here's her card." GoGo shows Nicole's card. All of the sudden, it looks a little... _fake_?

"describe her please?" the male employee asked.

"she's like... yae tall, dark ginger hair, and the assistant manager of this store." Fred described with a bunch of hand gestures.

"Nicolette, isn't she a friend of yours?" Tadashi asked.

"sorry, kid. Me, my brother, and my two blonds have been working at Get A Twin for two and a half years from city to city. There's no employee named Nicolette in this store. Plus, we don't have an assistant manager." The black-haired employee explained.

The college students look at each other, confused.

"mind if we look around?" Wasabi asked.

"not at all." said the male employee. "But we're charging you if you grab a doll."

"oh, please, _wouldn't think of it_." said Tadashi with a 'smile'.

"but if you're still looking for that Nicole girl, you can ask our manager, who's also the owner of Get A Twin. She might know her. I think she's in her office upstairs." said the employee.

"okay. Thank you." Tadashi thanked as the gang head upstairs.

.

.

 _Isn't the office upstairs... Nicole's office?_

 _We're about to find out..._

.

.

.

* * *

Made it to the upstairs' office... the lights are all off, shelves are empty, the only lighting is the sunlight shining from the windows.

The college students look around, they see nothing but boxes and bubble wraps, much like downstairs.

Something caught their attention... well, more like _someone_.

There's woman packing up the office supplies in one of the boxes.

Her age appears to be around 31-32. She has ginger hair styled up into a neat bun with a braid around it. She has dark-brown square glasses on and wearing a salmon-pink blouse, white pearl necklace, a black blazer jacket, a black pencil skirt, sheer black pantyhose, black pumps, and a 'Get A Twin' owner badge.

Tadashi looks back at his friends, giving a ' _should i?_ ' Look.

GoGo elbows him, signaling 'yes'.

"um... Hello?" he greeted.

The lady looks up and sees her 'visitors'.

"oh, hello there," she greeted as she sets the boxes to aside and comes closer to the college students, standing in front of her desk. "I'm not expecting any customers right now but... My name's Evelyn, i'm the owner and manager of Get A Twin. How can I help you?"

"uhh...yeah, we're looking for a woman who claimed that she works here." Tadashi replied.

"oh. Friend of yours? Did you find her downstairs?" the store owner asked.

"no, one of your employees said that we can ask you." said Honey Lemon.

"what's her name?" Evelyn asked.

"Nicole." said Tadashi.

Evelyn's eyes widened, shocked and gasped a little. "Nicole?... Nicolette Wyres?"

"yes. Do you know her?"

Evelyn looks down, hesitating what she should say. She looks up again "Nicolette. She was my younger sister." She admitted.

The young adults look at each other, confused. " _was_?" Wasabi asked.

The doll store owner turns around, hands on her desk. "she died three years ago. When I started 'Get A Twin'."

The college students are shocked after hearing that, and also confused. "died?"

"She can't be dead, she was with us." claimed GoGo. "how did she died?"

"if I tell you, i'm afraid you won't believe me." said Evelyn, nervously.

"we will." said the older Hamada.

Eve takes a deep breath. "she was murdered... by a doll." she said. The college students' eyes widened. "Sounded crazy, huh?"

Honey Lemon taps through her phone, browsing a photo through her gallery. "this doll?" she showed a photo of Hiro D.

Evelyn gasps in shocked, she covers her mouth and almost fell on her desl. "where did you get that picture?" she asked fearfully. "Don't tell me... he's still out there." she bangs her desk, all upset. "I'm such a fool! Why didn't I destroy that doll when i had the chance?" she faces the SFIT students. "Did one of you purchase him?"

"my aunt." Tadashi stated.

"did she buy it for her or for you?"

"for my little brother."

Eve immediately browses through her laptop on her desk. "This is the grid list of people who purchased Get A Twin dolls." She scrolled down to the last photo, which is the most recent. "here it is. Hiro Hamada." She turns her laptop around showing a full-body photo of Tadashi's little brother.

"that's him."

Evelyn looks at the photo, heartwarmed. "oh my gosh, he's just a child. He looks so young. i'm so sorry the doll attacked your brother." She apologized with a sad face.

"why are you sorry?" Tadashi asked.

"because..." she shuts down her laptop. "I'm its creator."

The SFIT college students' eyes widened again, shocked after what the doll store owner just said.

Evelyn starts her story. "I made a huge terrible mistake," . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **[** ~*~*~*~... ** _flashback_**...~*~*~*~ **]**

.

.

Two little girls are running through the fields in beautiful spring dresses, laughing. One girl has ginger hair and the other has dark ginger hair. Of course, people know them as Evelyn and Nicolette Wyres.

On their picnic spot, Evelyn is playing with her own handmade rag dolls, pretending they're having their own conversation by talking for them.

While her younger sister, Nicole, is having a one-girl tea party beside her. She watches her big sister playing with her dolls happily, then takes a sip on her tea.

 _"Dolls were my life. But not my sister's."_

Nicole continues with her lonely tea party, it caught Evelyn's attention.

She places a hand on Nic's shoulder with a smile on her face. Nicole smiles back.

 _"Nicole was always happy. When i'm happy, she's happy. She warmed up to the dolls I made. From rag dolls to plastic dolls."_

Eve pulls her sister into a hug... with her two dolls between them.

 _"I told her to not be afraid. They're just dolls, they're not real, they're not alive."_

Years past...

Evelyn is now a full-grown woman. She's tidying up the house. Right now dusting the photos on the wall.

There are photos of their childhood, a family photo, their parents funeral, their senior prom, their high school graduation, and the grand opening of Get A Twin.

She stops at one photo; It's a photo of Nicole's college graduation, jumping up in the air with a diploma in her hand.

A hand was placed on Eve's shoulder, it's just her younger sister, looking at the pictures also. She hugs her big sister, remembering all the precious memories, reminded from all the photos.

.

.

At their doll store, Get A Twin, Evelyn goes back to her workshop in the basement; where she makes all her life-sized dolls that look like real children; from rag dolls to plastic dolls. While Nicole is upstairs, preparing the dolls and accessories that are for sale for the customers.

Evelyn examines all of her recently made and underdone dolls around her workspace, hesitating. Then, an idea pops into her head, wanting to try something... different.

She spent hours of material preparation, molding, shaping, drying, decorating, and dressing.

 _"Then I created... him."_

After some fresh clean-ups, Eve steps back to take a good look at her 'finest' creation.

A five feet tall plastic doll with fair plastic skin, glassy brown plastic eyes, neat black kanekalon hair with bangs combed to the right. It is dressed in a white shirt, black pants, a teal-green butterfly tie, a khaki jacket and dark-brown loafers.

She picks up the doll and hugs it. "wait 'til Nicole sees you." she said excitedly.

Minutes later, Evelyn presents her latest doll to Nicole. She examines the doll. "it's amazing, Eve." She said, amazed. Nicole hugs her sister.

What they're not noticing is the doll's glare behind them.

.

.

At night, after closing time, Nicole is in the kitchen, making a pot of tea for her and Evelyn to drink. A breaking glass sound was heard behind her. She turns around to see what it was.

Three teacups fell from the cabinet. Although, wasn't the cabinet closed before?

She picks up the broken pieces, just to see Eve's latest doll standing next to the stove, glaring at Nic.

Nicole gasps at what she sees before her. The doll kicks the pot of tea filled with boiling tea off the stove and all over the floor, making a mess.

Evelyn hears a fearful scream from the kitchen. She soon finds her sister on the kitchen floor, shaking in fear. She hugs her tightly, comforting her. She sees her doll standing on the kitchen counter with an evil grin. He lets out an evil laugh, then drops to the floor, like a normal doll and like nothing happened.

 _"I absolutely had no clue that the doll's going to be evil."_

Evelyn keeps holding her sister in her arms, trying to comfort her.

 _"I knew that he was bad, but i decided to give him a second chance to be a fun-loving doll. I just thought maybe... maybe he was lonely?"_

Eve looks at her sister with a 'I don't know what to do' look. Nicole looks up at her with a reassuring smile to cheer her up.

.

.

Everything moved forward to another day. Evelyn leaves the house with her car keys. Before leaving, she takes a quick glance at her sister throught the store's windows.

Nicole waves with a smile on her face giving a 'i'll be fine' look. Eve nodded and drives away.

 _"I went out to buy some more materials for the doll accessories. I left Nicole in charge of the dolls,"_

Back in the shop, Nicole is organizing some dolls and accessories. She takes a glance back at... The devil doll. It's just sitting the counter like a normal doll would.

 _"But there's only one she never trusted."_

After looking back for like, one minute, the doll was gone.

Taking matters into her own hands, Nic grabs a small axe from a toolbox, then hears a crash sound from Eve's workshop in the basement. Nicole's going to destroy the doll once and for all.

She goes downstairs quietly with the axe still in her hands.

The Devil Doll is facing backwards, standing still, to Nicole's confusion. She raises the axe, preparing to swing.

.

Back upstairs, Evelyn steps out of her car.

She hears crashing sounds and a fearful scream from the store. "that's Nic."

Worried, she runs into the store. "Nicole?!" she called. "Nic?!"

She runs downstairs, to her workshop. "Nicolette?!"

She gasped after what she sees before her. She drops onto her knees, covering her mouth, looking at the horror with her eyes all teary and shaky breathing.

The place was a mess. Materials and tools scattered everywhere. But that's not what really caught Evelyn's attention.

In front of her right now is her younger sister, Nicolette, in a pool of blood.

Evelyn breaks down into tears. "no... N-Nicole... no..." she cried.

She gently grabs Nicole's head and sets it resting down on her lap. She can see blood coming out from Nicole's mouth and her hair all messy. Evelyn's teardrops fall on Nicole's face as she cries.

Footsteps were heard in front of her. It's Devil Doll.

He steps in front of Evelyn with Nicole's axe in his hand. He has an evil smirk on his face.

Afraid that she would be next, she looks at him in horror, shaking her head. "no... please..."

To her confusion, the doll drops the axe on the floor.

"what do you want from us?! Why are you doing this?!" Eve cried, "WHY?!" she repeated angrily.

The doll slowly, steps closer, making Evelyn even more afraid.

"you made me like this." He whispered. "you made me... like THIS. I hate who I am. No, I hate _what_ I am." He explained while walking around Evelyn with her sister still in her arms.

Still confused and afraid. "but why Nicole?" she cried. "why her? Why not me?! Why not me because i'm the blame!"

He lets out an evil laugh. "I just thought... killing the ones you love can turn me into a better doll. You love her, don'tcha? With her out of the picture, Evelyn, we could live happily ever after." He stops in front of Eve again. "but it turned out...like _this_? Wow... you've got more love for her than i thought. Then my little plastic head hatched an idea. Why don't I become human myself?"

Evelyn's eyes widened. "become human?" she said. "You can't do that, that's impossible."

He laughs evilly again while running towards the basement window before looking back at his creator. "you'll see."

That was all he said before crawling out the window and disappearing.

 _"I couldn't destroy the doll myself, I just can't, i'm not strong enough._

.

.

A few weeks after the funeral...

Evelyn kept the Get A Twin doll store spirit alive. No other living dolls since that day.

One of Evelyn's employers found a dirty Get A Twin doll from outside.

She gasped at what she saw, to her employers' confusion.

The doll can't do anything with a lot of people around, giving Eve an advantage.

 _"I told my employers to destroy the doll."_

Her employers nodded at her order.

After Evelyn leaves the room, her employers look at each other, hesitating and confused.

 _"They promised me they'll destroy it."_

Instead, they cleaned up the doll, and make it like it's brand new again.

Another customer steps into the store. She's just a woman with short brown hair, a black blouse and capri jeans. She's the one and only Cass Hamada.

Cass shows a photo of her younger nephew from her phone to one of the employers.

The employer grabs... the Devil Doll, and takes it into the workshop.

He makes every detail to be exactly the same as the child, Hiro Hamada; messy black hair, hoodie, T-shirt, khaki capris, trainers, every single detail.

After the doll was set into a box packaging, it was soon purchased by Cass, all paid and ready to go.

 _"I thought that doll was destroyed for all these years."_

 _._

 _._

 _"but I was wrong."_

 _._

 _._

 **[** ~*~*~*~... ** _end of flashback_**...~*~*~*~ **]**

* * *

After moments of silence.

"wait, umm... Miss Wyres," Honey started. "Nicole can't be gone, she was with us. She helped us."

Evelyn looks up and smiles. "she did? Still the same Nicole I remember." She giggled at the memory.

"we didn't get to thank her so we came here." Tadashi explained.

"oh..." Eve takes a deep breath. "well, that's very kind of you." she hesitates for a minute. "If you kids still want to thank her, I can take you to her." The college students stare in confusion. Evelyn gives a reassuring smile. "Just follow me." She walks out of the room.

After a few seconds of silence. "well? She did say she'll take us to her." said GoGo.

The SFIT college students look at each other, hesitating. Tadashi shrugs and leads the way, followed by his friends.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Evelyn leads the college students to The San Fransokyo cemetery.

The sun is still out so the cemetery doesn't look that scary.

 _I think I know why she brought us here_ , Tadashi thought.

The doll store manager stops in front of a gravestone between two sakura trees with colorful flowers around it.

"there she is." She gestured at the grave.

The college students gasp, shocked at what the see before them.

 **~*~*~*~  
R.I.P  
Nicolette Wyres  
~*~*~*~**

They stand in front of the stone, right behind Evelyn.

"don't bother thanking her through words." Eve started. "i'm sure she was happy to help." She said with a smile.

"we're sorry, Evelyn." Honey apologized.

"yeah, we had no idea." said Wasabi.

Tadashi approaches the woman and places hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

She smiles and faces the college students. "you know, I wish I could be with you kids so I could see my sister's spirit. Right now, I just want to say... thank you. It's very nice of you kids wanting to thank my sister."

Tadashi bowed his head, in a _you're welcome_ manner. And so does his friends.

Evelyn smiles back, she takes a deep breath and a step closer to her sister's gravestone.

"I think you kids should leave now. I need some alone time with my sister."

The older Hamada nodded and looks at his friends, signaling that they should leave.

Tadashi leads his friends out of the cemetery.

.

.

Now alone... Evelyn stares at her sister's grave before for a minute, remembering the precious memories of Nicole.

"Nicolette?" she started. "as your elder sister... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left that devil doll with you. I thought that every doll deserves a second chance. But I was wrong... _so wrong_. In fact, I shouldn't have started the whole business in the first place. I shouldn't have started the whole _doll-obsession_ in the first place. I was too obsessed with dolls and I was selfish. I spent everyday making and playing with dolls, I never get to spend time with you. _Just_ me and you. But you kept smiling at me, you kept telling me that it's alright." She sniffed, but fights back the tears. "Those college students told me that you helped them defeat the doll. Thank you for helping those kids. And thank you for saving the child, Hiro Hamada. You're still the same Nicolette i know. I'm proud of you. I love you."

A mist of wind blows through the air, blowing some sakura petals away.

Evelyn drops on her knees in front of the stone and runs her fingers on her sister's name.

She can she her reflection on the stone.

But in a blink of an eye, she can see... what it looks like... Nicole's reflection.

She gasps at what she saw. It was just a tiny second. But now it's too late... it's gone now.

But the real Nicole is still alive in Evelyn's heart. She smiles at the thought.

She stands up and walks away from the grave, leaving the cemetery.

.

.

 _Love you too, Eve..._

.

.

.

.

 **~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~**

.

.

.

* * *

 **THANKS 4 READING MY FIRST FIC!**

 **There will be an AUTHOR'S MESSAGE after this...**

 **Hope u guys enjoyed my first fic! I apologize again if there were any grammar mistakes or typos...**

 **Review what you guys think! :D**

 **Love you guys!  
**

 **-Kezzz**


	16. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

**Hey, guys! It's Kezzz...**

 **Yes, this is not a new chapter, it's an "AUTHOR'S MESSAGE"**

 **I just wanna say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for reading my first fic...**

 **Sorry it took so long (like, weeks) to update from chapter to chapter...**

 **THANK YOU for waiting...**

* * *

 **Here's some facts about "The Real You"...**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 (all credits to Disney and Marvel) and thanks to the Big Hero 6 book, "Hiro's Journal".**

 **Just my OCs; Evelyn and Nicole Wyres, the Get A Twin employees, and the one who started it all... Hiro D a.k.a Devil Doll.**

 **During Nicole and Hiro D's fight, she said "you're not even real!" and Hiro D replied "neither are you!". Yes, Nicolette Wyres is a ghost... (murdered by the devil doll)**

 **Hiro D is a spirit, so he could** ** _see_** **,** ** _hear_** **, and** ** _feel_** **Nicole.**

 **Yes, Hiro D casted some kind of weird spell on Cass to make her care about Hiro D more than her own nephew. The spell soon broke when Hiro is human again.**

 **Hiro D's real name is Devil Doll btw... at least that's what Evelyn and Nicole called him after they found out that he's evil.**

 **This fic is inspired by R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series episode, 'Really you'. Some chapters are also inspired by The Curse of Chucky.**

 **I wrote in my profile that I hate horror movies. I don't really see The Real You as a 'horror' story tbh... more like a... creepy-mystery kinda thing, know what i'm sayin'?**

* * *

 **Anyways, i'm planning to make more fics ;D**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR READING/FAV-ING/FOLLOWING MY FIRST FIC!** **AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ;D**

 **Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or typos... I'll do better next time! Promise!**

 **Review what you guys think of my first fic! If you guys got some questions about The Real You, you can just ask me in the reviews and I'll answer ;)**

* * *

 **Follow me on my social medias in my profile ;D  
**

 ** _"Never stop dreaming!_ "  
**

 **Love you guys! *hugs and kisses***

 **-Kezzz**


	17. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE, part 2 MUST READ

Hey, guys! it's Kezzz...

I just wanna say thanks again for reading/favorite-ing/following my first fic The Real You...

I'm sorry that i'm not around lately... SO SORRY

I was just super busy with school...

don't wanna brag but... i've been getting a lot of straight As and Bs lately, so my teacher promote me to tutor...

I've got 5 students ( **AKA my friends** ) to tutor... my teacher said if my students get good grades like me, she'll give me " _something special_ "

I don't know what the heck it is, but it sounds exciting :D

* * *

Anywho, guess what...

Last week was my birthday! \\(^O^)/

That's right! I'm officially 15 now! :D

and oh my God, guys! **for the first time ever** in my life... I actually fell in love with a boy

It felt new and funny, and every time i look at him, I smile and he warms my heart... ohmygosh... XD

I've never felt like this before...

* * *

So guys, i said that i'll be writing some more fics right?... i'll get to them... PROMISE

I've got a lotta ideas for new fics... i even made a list of my upcoming fics... IT'S TRUE

* * *

I love you guys all so much THANKS FOR 8K VIEWS! a little more and i'll reach 10K! YYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

thanks again for viewing my first fic and leaving reviews and all that...

sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or typos, i'll do better next time... :)

* * *

 **Never stop dreaming!** for ya'll dreamerz out there! ;D

I love you guys!

follow me on my social medias, they're all in my profile ;)

* * *

The reason why I'm writing this message to ask you guys something...

a question that involves The Real you

 **scroll down**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **keep going**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **almost there**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **want me to make a sequel?**

 **;D**

- **Kezzz**


	18. GOOD NEWS :D must read

**hey ya'll it's Kezzz!**

 **i just wanna say that I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! :'(**

 **i totally spaced :( i am soooo late**

 **i posted the cover pic for The Real You sequel it's called The Doll Returns on my Instagram... if you haven't seen it, go check it out ;D**

 **sorry you guys had to wait SO LONG**

 **i've been very busy, i feel so bad right now smh... :( i got a lot goin on... also i've got mid-exams...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SO HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS!**

 **first chapter of the sequel... *scroll down***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **keep going**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **almost there**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IS IN 24 HOURS! which is...**

 **TOMORROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! :D**

 **YEEEEEAAAHHHHH! that's right! tomorrow, guys! so get ready! ;D**

 **okay, i apologize again guys, y'know, for the delay... hope ya'll can forgive me :)**

 **i thank you guys again for reading, fav-ing, following, my first fic... AND THX FOR 9K VIEWS!**

 **HELP ME GET TO 10K! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! \\(*O*)/**

 **follow me on my social medias, usernames in my profile ;D**

 **love you guys! hugs'n'kisses!**

 _ **"Never stop dreaming!"**_

 **-Kezzz**


End file.
